


Delivery Boy

by ClumsySquirrelIsMe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungwon a robot but have a knack for skinship, Hyungwon is a delivery boy, Hyungwon is a robot, Jooheon is the scientist, M/M, Minhyuk is his closest friend and bro, Minhyuk is not gay for Hyungwon, MonstaX Mafia AU, Multi, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Shownu is the leader of the clan, Wonho have mission with Hyungwon, Wonho is a cute killer rabbit psychopath, Wonho is a hit man, Wonho love going hunting, basically this whole fic is mafia au, changkyun is the model mannered mafia boy, everyone in the clan have back-tattoo, goodbye sanity and hello sensitivity, jooheon lets get it, lets be real Yoo Kihyun is the real psychopath, lets have a roller coaster ride with monsta x, life is tough, the mafia group is called The Clan, violence addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsySquirrelIsMe/pseuds/ClumsySquirrelIsMe
Summary: He's the most skilled one in The Clan; merciless at his target and 100% kill rate guarantee.Shin Wonho has been assigned to kill a target who throw The Clan into a chaotic mess.And his target this time around is a delivery boy. But as he goes on with his plan to eliminate the target he found out baffling trait that he never encountered before that also turned his world upside down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Monsta X fanfiction that is in mafia AU as I enjoyed fighter so much and the idea of the au itself is inspiring me enough to let me make a story out of it. At first it was supposed to be a HyungWonho fic and its still a Hyungwonho fic but crossed out the BL part (maybe for now... since BL is the actual plan). I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it.

> **_"The clan want him dead..."_ **
> 
>  

Wonho look up from his phone and the pictures splayed on the table caught his full attention.

"And why is that? May I know?"

 

Changkyun sighed and went all out explaining the situation and the chaos that happened in _The Clan_ with the person in the picture.

 

Wonho nodded in pure amusement... "What in the world he do for living that he can turn The Clan upside down like this?" He questioned, smirking as he flip through bunch of pictures.

_"Delivery boy..."_

 

Wonho chuckles and get on his feet. He blow out the smokes on Changkyun face before he stepped on the remaining of his cigarette. Irritating the younger guy in the process. "Well then, if I kill him... What do I get out of it?"

 

Changkyun knew that Wonho won't turned down the offer for what he gets in return for the dead body. "Well, Shownu says you can get anything... Like literally anything you ask of..."

Wonho smirks widen as he walked much further towards the door... "Anything?"

 

"Yes, anything. As long as he's dead..."

 

* * *

 

Wonho leaned against the wall as he waited for the right timing to strike his target. He eyed every passerby in hope to find him. The man in the picture Changkyun showed him.

"I better get these done quick..."

 

After awhile, Wonho saw him. Walking down the street in his long coat. Trudging against the cold night wind, with a bag in his hands.

"Delivery boy just got off work eh?" Wonho jeer and stepped out of the shadow to approach his target.

 

After Hyungwon amble before him and he was right in front of him, Wonho pulled him and pinned him against the wall. Putting a knife against his neck.

"Hey there Chae Hyungwon..." 

 

The latter remain passive towards Wonho which just kill the vibe of the whole thing for Wonho amusement. "Hello, how do you know my name?" He calmly reply, staring at Wonho.

 

"Well..." Wonho got robbed of speech and he becomes more puzzled that Hyungwon is not reacting the way he was supposed to be.

 

_The way_ _ he _ _wanted him to be..._

 

"Can you please let me go? I really need to give those food to the grandma down street. And I need to prepare her hot water for her..." Hyungwon gestured Wonho attention towards the bag Hyungwon dropped when he pulled him. Wonho was flustered and he pulled away from Hyungwon. Letting Hyungwon recollect his bag and when he straighten up that's when he noticed the odd.

 

"Aren't you scare of me? I just put a knife against your neck, I could have kill  _...you_ " Wonho asked, eyeing Hyungwon standing before him.

 

It never crossed his mind to asked such question to Hyungwon but he just have the urge to do so.

 

 _"I don't know how to..."_  Hyungwon simply reply, looking at him dead in the eyes. "And thank you for letting me go, I know you mean no harm... Here, for you" he spontaneously slipped in a packed of sandwhich onto Wonho's hands. 

 

Hyungwon bowed down before he amble away from Wonho. Leaving the man baffled on what he just witnessed. Wonho looked at Hyungwon direction as bit by bit he get even further and at the end disappear from his sight. He then stare at the warm sandwich in his hand.

 

"How could a delivery boy like him turn the whole Clan upside down? Now I know... Chae Hyungwon, you got my attention now" Wonho smirks and left the scene in amusement.

•••••


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will come here everyday then until you accept my coffee. Well, I'm not even going to bring any coffe tomorrow but a tea! And don't look at me like that! I wasn't that desperate to live in this fucked up world! Have a good day!"

•••

  
"Ya Shin Wonho! Did you hunt already?" Changkyun asked as soon as Wonho stepped out of the shower.

 

"You brat! How do you get into my place?!" Wonho stomp towards Changkyun, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Changkyun snorted and sit on Wonho's bed, looking up to the man before him. "Did you just stomp your feet? Are you trying to be cute here cause you're not? And for your information, you are now staring at the goddess of lock picking cause I'm fabulous like that"

 

Wonho took a deep breath and stepped closer towards Changkyun. He narrowed his eyes at the latter and Changkyun doesn't failed to notice the sly smile that slowly creeping on Wonho's face. 

 

"Uh... I think I need to go... I assume you haven't go hunting just yet then..." Changkyun assert nervously, eyeing his exit.

 

"Ah yes I haven't cause I think you deserve my black bag more than that delivery boy you know... That troublemaker Hyungwon can wait. And did you  _'ya'_  me earlier on young man...?" Wonho grimly questioned, leaning towards Changkyun. Caressing his hair in the process.

 

"I did not..." Changkyun voice trails off as he eyed Wonho's every move. "Bye!"

 

Changkyun rushed towards the door and swing it open. He run towards the front door and Wonho stop midway chasing him as he exit the apartment. Wonho groans and amble towards his kitchen to grab a drink until he abruptly stopped as he catch on the sound of cutting from his side.

 

"You know... You hardly filled your refrigerator. What do you eat on daily basis anyway? I assume some crappy protein block" 

 

Wonho snorted and leaned against the counter. "Since when that concern you _shortie_?"

 

Kihyun stabbed the knife on the cutting board and glare at Wonho. "Just who are you calling shortie you _psycho ass killer rabbit_?"

 

"Obviously not myself. I'm way taller..." He smirks, "and man, did I tell you already how much I love that? Killer rabbit? Cute" Wonho chuckles and it makes Kihyun on the other hand frown deepens.

 

"How the hell is that cute? Maybe you need to recheck your mental state?" Kihyun jeer as he proceed back with cutting his vegetables.

 

"You know how mentally fucked up people is in _The Clan_? Don't exclude yourself... Cause the last time I checked you're one of those whom seriously having a good time when I go hunting for society trash" Hearing his statement, Kihyun didn't deny any of it either and just shruggs the whole thing off. Wonho eyed the later and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"But I have something to ask..."

 

Kihyun look up from the cutting board and fixed his gaze upon Wonho. "How the hell you get in here?! And what is my apartment now? Some sort of crash place for you bum?" He fumed, throwing the water bottle on his hand at Kihyun's direction.

 

Kihyun wasn't even fazed by the water bottle and looked away from Wonho to continue cutting the veggies. "To be honest, that brat doesn't even do his lockpicking shit cause you are so easy to read and I can easily guess the passcode to your door. Blame your dumb ass psycho. Furthermore, I practically share the apartment rent with you... I'm just not home much"

 

Wonho clicked his tongue before rushing to enter his bedroom screaming profanities towards Kihyun and Changkyun who's not even in his house.

 

"I can't believe it, he's the notorious being in _The Clan_... As far as I'm concern he have teenager issues..."

 

* * *

 

  
Wonho leaned back against the chair and have a sip of his coffee. He planned on executing his mission today but his heart almost kept on persuading him not to.

"Where's the thrill if he's not even scare of my attempt? That just make my job too easy for the price it offer... There's got to be more..." He murmur as he scrutinized his target from across the cafe he was sitting at.

 

To him, Hyungwon is nothing like how Changkyun describe him to be. All that ticked is that... Hyungwon doesn't react to pretty much anything for as long as he's been doing his observation for the past days. Wonho noticed how much a robot Hyungwon is to the world. Wonho shake off his thoughts as he suddenly having suspicion towards his own leader and continue to planned for his execution.

 

He pulled out the poison he asked Jooheon to made for him. Since the thrill was not there for him to endulge upon, Wonho choose to go with the most gentle way to kill the tall guy. He pour the poison onto the other cup of coffee he order earlier on and left the cafe towards Hyungwon workplace.

 

Currently, Hyungwon was sitting down on the chair near one of the table. Wonho knocked on the door and it caught the latter attention. "Oh its you again?" he utter and somehow it make Wonho's uncomfortable as if the other day Wonho didn't put a knife against his neck.

 

Wonho put on a big smile on his face and stepped inside the office. He quickly look around and notice Hyungwon is the only one on the reception area of the office. Hyungwon get on his feet and amble towards Wonho. "What can I help you with?" He simply questioned but Wonho doesn't take a liking to the way Hyungwon responding to him.

 

_Somehow._

 

"Well, I come here to apologize to you about yesterday..." Hyungwon nodded and continue to stare at Wonho, "I brought you this coffee from that cafe. Take it as an apology from me"

 

"Thank you but I don't drink coffee... You could just give it to anyone who actually need it, I would appreciate that even more than you know... And how do you know I work here?" Hyungwon flatly reply and it ticked with Wonho.

 

The fact that the boy before him don't want to accept the coffee he brought for him. Even more, he was trying his best to be polite with Hyungwon and the latter straight passive facial expression make him feel stupid. "Well, please just accept this then... Even though you don't drink it. And I just happened to passed by here when I saw you..." Wonho continue to shove the drink towards Hyungwon but he refused him. Shoving it back towards Wonho.

 

"Please don't do this... Just take it with you I know you're just trying to live a life out there. I forgive you before you even think about coming here... You don't have to go to this extent to ask for forgiveness" Hyungwon utter repeatedly until it make Wonho just want to put the gun against Hyungwon's head and get it over with.

_But he knew better not to... for he have so much to know about the guy before him._

 

"I will come here everyday then until you accept my coffee. Well, I'm not even going to bring any coffe tomorrow but a tea! And don't look at me like that! I wasn't that desperate to live in this fucked up world! Have a good day!" Wonho yelled back and Hyungwon shruggs it off before continuing his works.

 

>  
> 
> _"You have a nice day too..._
> 
> _Shin Wonho."_
> 
>  

•••••


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And in the end, we are all just stories."

 

> _The accused and the one trying to protect here..._

  
Wonho wanted to get his job done with Hyungwon but he couldn't. He usually went merciless on his target but Hyungwon was different. The way he looked at him on the day he put a knife against his neck. It makes him uncomfortable. He was flustered partly because Hyungwon doesn't react to him and what he said on the day they met remain etched to his head.

_"I don't know how to..."_

 

Hunting is one of the thing he love to do, just the adrenaline rush he could get from his victims begging and whatnot was what make him stay in _The Clan._ Its the only way he could get such rush from.

Being in _The Clan_ would guarantee him that.

 

He loves hearing them (his prey) screaming, begging for mercy, crying for help as if anyone would hear them. That's the thing odd about Hyungwon, he doesn't give him the rush he needs. Therefore he doesn't see the need to end his life immediately and he intends to play around with him some more.

 

A saying he always heard in his childhood days;

_Don't play around with your food..._

 

  
Doesn't really apply to him.

Wonho is the predator and Hyungwon is his prey. And its all in him to enjoy and toy around with Hyungwon life.

 

* * *

 

Wonho trashed around on his bed, pushing the pillows off his bed. Staring on the ceiling as his mind filled with Hyungwon. The curiosity is bothering him to the point he lose sleep.

"Seriously, who does he think he is to make me sleepless like this?!" Wonho scream aloud, kicking his feet on air. 

 

"Dude, seriously though, can you keep it down? I wanted to sleep. I just got back from dealing with that stupid dealer, cut me some slack" Kihyun made appearance as he open the door to Wonho's bedroom. Revealing his hagard appearance to Wonho.

 

Wonho glare at the latter and reached out for the pillow to throw it at Kihyun's direction. "Ah! Stop crashing on my place! I didn't pay it for you to make yourself at home!" Wonho fumed but Kihyun brushed him off.

 

"Oh shut up you emo killer, get out now. We need to talk" Kihyun simply utter and closed the door behind him.

 

Wonho groans and jumped out of bed. He went out to the living room and look around for Kihyun. When his attention caught Kihyun, the latter signaled him to sit on the couch.

"Here, drink this" Kihyun utter as he placed a hot chocolate drink in front of Wonho. Sitting on the coach beside him.

 

Wonho eyed him suspiciously as he reached out for the drink. "You didn't put any poison in here do you? Just so you can take my apartment for yourself?"

 

"I would have done so the first time I got here given you're so dumb to notice sometimes" Kihyun nonchalantly jeer, taking a sip of his drink. "So what's bothering you?" he adds.

Wonho audibly sighed and leaned back against the couch. Staring straight ahead.

"Is it about Chae Hyungwon?"

 

Wonho nodded and gaze at Kihyun, _"I can't kill him..."_

 

"And why is that?" Kihyun questioned, shifting closer to Wonho.

 

"He's different than the usual; way too different. I want him to beg for mercy, scream profanities, being all helpless or whatever but he simply take the blow. And when I met him again... He said he forgive for what I've done to him few days earlier. He doesn't seems so fazed" Wonho assert and Kihyun also leaned back against the couch.

 

"Do you think he's a masochist?"

 

Wonho simply shake his head, "He's not. I hate him for not taking the coffee I offered him. He's a robot. A long one"

 

"The coffee was poisoned wasn't it?" Kihyun smirks, "I wouldn't take coffee from stranger too. Glad he did that... He save his life big time cause Jooheon's poison are too lethal! Four stars for Chae!"

 

"And who's side are you on?" Wonho grumble, pushing Kihyun in the process.

 

"Hey, if you want to kill him so badly... You should just get it over with. Ignore your feelings"

 

Wonho sighed again, looking away from Kihyun. "I would have kill him the first time. But something inside me, tell me that Hyungwon wasn't the who caused the ruckus within The Clan. He's too contrasting from what Changkyun told me"

 

Kihyun hummed and leaned closer to Wonho. "Tell me why you said that"

 

"Well, first off. You need to meet him to know what I'm talking about. That guy, he doesn't give reaction. He just give you look and you wouldn't be able to read his mind. Second, he's too passive to kill that stupid aggressive political bummer. He could easily fight Hyungwon and I think he's just the black sheep in this whole mess... As much as I love killing people-- correction on that; stupid useless people... I just don't want to kill him if thats the case" Wonho explained dramatically and Kihyun nodded to his words. Occasionally patting his head.

"And who told you that you can touch my head?" Wonho grumble and Kihyun stick his tongue out to Wonho.

 

"Nobody told me... I just did it. Do you need a hug though? This is bothering you too much... You're emo" Kihyun nonchalantly asked, opening his arms wide with a smile on his face but Wonho slapped his arms away.

 

"Spare me your gayness. Seriously go to Changkyun..." Wonho spat, taking another sip of his drink. "bottom line... After I assure everything; only then I will give an end to him"

 

Kihyun shruggs and look away from Wonho. "Do what you need to do as long as I don't lose you, since this mission is life threatening for your part as much as it was for Hyungwon."

 

Wonho can't help but chuckles at Kihyun, he nudged the latter until Kihyun make eye contact with him. "You're worried about me, don't you?"

 

Kihyun snorted and shake his head in disbelieve, "Like I am. I can't wait for you  to die so I can have this apartment to myself"

 

"I know, I love you too. I will be careful" Wonho utter with a straight face as he bore his eyes on Kihyun.

Silence pass by until the two of them burst out laughing.

 

 

_At three in the morning._

 

* * *

 

_And here to you;_

_Would you accuse or protect him?_

 

 **Chae Hyungwon, delivery boy. Probably in his twenties. He was accused of murder of one of managing director of _The Clan_. He held important role in management of _The Clan_.  ** **The director was found dead in his mansion; at 8am one of the security member found him brutally murder.**

 

 **His daughter, Hyo Lee, is found unconcious when the director was found dead. The last security camera show Hyungwon was on the scene before his death. As he deliver packages that believe belong to Hyo Lee.** **He was invited in by Hyo Lee; when the security camera was inspected some more. And he was in a rushed when he exited the mansion. Raising suspicion on his part.**

 

**Thus far, he's the suspect _The Clan_ 's leader could point out. The death of this managing director had turned _The Clan_ into a mess. And the others managing team members couldn't help but point fingers on one another creating another ruckus; distrust and betrayal within the group. **

 

**And Shownu, the current leader of _The Clan_ decided that all the managing and others directors to reconcile and one of them suggested that the truce of peace among them should start with the death of Chae Hyungwon. **

 

**As he's the one whom throw _The Cla_ n into a living hell for Shownu and the others. **

 

**Shownu without any further ado; asked help from Wonho- their best of best in such field to execute such plan.**

**And Wonho in the other hand believe otherwise despite all odds and evidence laid out before him.**

 

**•••••**

 

> _"And in the end, we are all just stories."_
> 
>                   _[Chae Hyungwon]_
> 
> _[Delivery Boy](https://twitter.com/adrianahjghani/status/935895497499230210) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here to you;
> 
> Would you accuse or protect him?


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should smile when you're happy..."

 

It was like any of his usual day; Hyungwon woke up from the buzzing alarm on his bed side table. Hyungwon sighed and turned off his alarm. He stare on his ceiling until soft knocks can be heard on his door.

"I'm awake" He said aloud, ruffling his hair as he stepped out of his bed.

 

Hyungwon reached for the door and greeted by his red hair friend. "Good morning my turtle!" He raved aloud, smiling from ear to ear.

 

Hyungwon nodded and side pass him. "You're up early today, didn't you have your day off today?"

 

Minhyuk turn around as he eyed Hyungwon amble toward the bathroom. "Well, I'm still coming. I'm bored to stay here alone. I'll keep you company"

 

 _'Whatever you want_ ' Hyungwon shouted from the bathroom.

* * *

 

"Uh, whats happening here? Who is this?" Minhyuk questioned as the three of them had been in awkward silence.

 

"Just someone..." Hyungwon simply reply as he busied himself with packages to avoid talking to Wonho.

 

Wonho crossed his arms as he observed Hyungwon. "I'm his friend" he reply and Minhyuk shake his head in disapproval.

 

"No, I'm his only friend. Who are you? This totem pole barely talk unless he need to." Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at Wonho.

 

Wonho shruggs and gaze at Minhyuk. "Do you really want to know? We met at a very life threatening moment..."

 

"Are you guys getting chased by dogs?!" Minhyuk shriekes, mouth wide open in shock.  


"Is that the only thing that come up to your head when I said life threatening?" Wonho said deadpanned, "and why is your hair so red? Is this natural?" Wonho leaned closer as he tried to touch Minhyuk's hair but the latter slapped his hands away.

 

"Don't touch me. I only allowed Hyungwon to touch my hair. Of course not! Are you dumb?" he assert, pouting at Wonho.

 

"Seriously I got my degree just fine dude. Maybe that fit you more than me? You look dumb with red hair"

 

"Thats for you to say! Who have grey and blue tips hair though? You have a weird taste in color" Minhyuk retaliate, looking at Wonho's hair with disgusted look.

 

"Do you want to die so badly?"

Hyungwon looked over his shoulder towards Wonho and Minhyuk who seems to get along well from his point of view. He somehow feel happy that he have Minhyuk in his life and Wonho too, somehow.

•

•

•

  
_"You should smile when you're happy..."  Minhyuk explained._

 

_"I should what?" Hyungwon asked again over the nth time._

 

_"Smile. You know like what I use to do all the time" Minhyuk show his toothy smile to Hyungwon and the latter nodded._

 

_Determined to try as he slowly smile to Minhyuk. "Like this?" He said between gritted teeth._

 

_Minhyuk nodded and pat Hyungwon shoulder to encourage him. "Getting there! Keep trying. Today lets just settle with learning that. Okay?"_

 

_Hyungwon smile fade and his poker face come back on. "Do I really need to do this Min?" He softly asked, looking down on his hands._

 

_Minhyuk nodded and wrapped his arms around Hyungwon shoulder. "Yes, I don't want people to misunderstood you Hyungwon. Some might find it rude..."_

 

_"Okay then," Hyungwon simply reply as he look over to Mihyuk with a smile on his face._

 

•

•

•

  
Hyungwon smile as he steal another glance to the duo bickering behind him. _"I am feeling happy... I need to smile"_

•

 

  
"Oh, you're smiling now..." Wonho points out as he stepped out of the office along with Hyungwon.

 

"I am feeling _happy_. You need to smile when you're happy" Hyungwon utter, "at least that what Minhyuk taught me" he quickly adds.

 

"Is Minhyuk your boyfriend?" Wonho questioned and the smile on Hyungwon's face disappear. "Uh... I'm just curious. You guys are really close. I don't mind about those things though"

 

"No he's not, I'm straight if you didn't notice already. He's just like a brother to me. Over some circumstances we live with each other. I only have him..." Hyungwon explained as he put on his helmet. "I'm not really sure why you're still hanging around me but thanks for keeping Minhyuk company. He sure does love having you around"

 

Wonho stare at Hyungwon and feel uncomfortable stir of feelings within him. "Yeah, you haven't accept any of the tea I offered you"

 

Hyungwon nodded and started his motorcycle engine. "Its okay, I already forgive you. Stop with the tea already..." He mumbles. "I need to go now, see you around."

 

With that, Hyungwon speed up leaving Wonho standing alone on the sidewalk. "But I didn't put any poison on any of this anymore... Why do I feel like I'm trying so hard so that he can accept me instead of killing him..."

* * *

 

Wonho stepped into his workplace; from the outsider point of view it looks just like a normal big company but the inside is where The Clan reside. Operating most of the time, be it day or night. As he walk towards the elevator his attention caught on someone outside the building. Hyungwon was getting off from his motor still in his helmet.

 

He quickly scanned his surrounding and his eyes noticed Shownu walking towards the entrance exit where Hyungwon is.

"Ya! Hyunwoo!" Wonho shouted and Shownu abruptly stopped on his track.

 

He turned around to look for whomever calling him. Wonho jogged towards Shownu and tried his best to keep Shownu's attention to himself.

"Hey, what's up?" Shownu asked, fixing his gaze on Wonho while the latter keep on glancing outside.

 

"Where you're going man?"

 

"I have a meeting with a dealer. You should help Changkyun upstairs. That poor boy is pulling his hair off his scalp dealing with some of our shit" Shownu chuckles as he was reminded by Changkyun whining before he left his office.

 

"Ah yeah I should" Wonho utter, rubbing the back of his neck. Still occasionally eyeing the figure outside.

 

"Where you've been though? Haven't seen you around much. Did you go hunting already? Changkyun report to me the other day that you haven't." Shownu asked again making Wonho flustered.

 

"I'm just scheming some plan for his grandeur death. Oh come on, this one is special mission for me. I need it to be perfect" Wonho raved aloud and Shownu just nodded in acknowledgement.

 

"Well, I should be going now then... Remember I believe that you can do this. I need him six feet under fast or else the truce between those pricked directors won't start any time soon. It's troublesome" Shownu tried to excuse himself but Hyungwon just get attend by the cafe worker; where he's sending the packages to.

 

"Uh wait!" Wonho quick to grab on Shownu's arms.

 

"Uh what is it Wonho?" 

 

Wonho was agigated by the two of them being in the same place. "Uh..." His voice trails off as his eyes follows Hyungwon retreating figure towards his motorcycle.

 

"Hm? You are saying what dude?" Shownu give light tap on Wonho's arms.

 

And it break Wonho off his trance, "Uh what?" He asked again and Shownu tried to turned around to where Wonho was staring but Wonho quick to turned him back around.

"What are you looking at? You seems like you just saw a ghost" Shownu assert and Wonho quick to dismiss him when Hyungwon leave the area.

 

"A hot ghost actually, I just want to be the one to see it" Wonho joke and Shownu chuckles at his joke.

 

"Seriously though, you're getting weird each day. Go get some rest dumbass" he pat Wonho's shoulder before walking away.

 

"Lets go eat out someday man!" Wonho shouted and Shownu simply nodded.

 

Wonho sighed in relieved when the two doesn't crossed path. Turning around to continue his walk but abruptly stopped by Kihyun looking his way with arms crossed over his chest. "I saw that idiot. Are you trying to get yourself kill like this? Can't you think of better way to die? I can do you the favor" he enrage, pulling Wonho by his shirt collar.

 

"Dude, I told you already. I'm not going to risk his life for now. It's game over if Shownu saw him. He will surely recognized Hyungwon" Wonho calmly explained as he removed Kihyun's hands from his collar.

 

"That was dangerous. Shownu could easily tell that you're hiding shit load from him. He might get the wrong idea from you... Your mission is to kill Hyungwon and not protect him..."

 

Wonho waved his hands dismissively and swung his arm around the latter neck. "Come on, I'll be careful next time.  Yes I know very well my mission thanks for reminding... Do I get to hunt tonight other than Hyungwon?" Kihyun jabbed Wonho on the ribs and walked away. Leaving Wonho shrieking in pain. "What was that for?"

 

"Oh sorry did I hurt you? Too bad that it didn't kill you though...it would be nice to have the apartment to myself" Kihyun jeer and Wonho groans at him.

 

"Are you going to act bitter with me now?" Wonho grumble, trying to pace with Kihyun.

 

"Until you realised how stupid the whole thing was.... Can't you just get over with this mission? Just end his life already! Or you can tell him everything so he can fucking confessed"

 

"Why are you like this? You knew how much I want to. But he's not the one who killed that director! As insane as I am... I still have that small sanity not to kill innocent ones." Wonho yelled back, gaining looks for some of the staffs.

 

"And why are you yelling at me?!" Kihyun yelled back.

 

"I don't know! You started it!"

 

The two of them glare at each other and stepped into the elevator. "Why did I befriend the two of you really..." Jooheon sighed as he unconsciously stood in between Kihyun and Wonho in the elevator.

 

"When the hell did you get here?" Kihyun questioned and Jooheon shruggs.

 

"Your dumb asses didn't even see me standing in between. I don't know which are more upsetting. You being dumb or I just don't have much presence here to get noticed..." Jooheon spat, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

Wonho sighed and steal a bite from Jooheon sandwich. "Thanks. Please, it's Kihyun that we have concern with. He's dumb" He utter and stepped out as the door open at the right timing.

* * *

 

"Minhyuk..."

 

Minhyuk divert his attention from his phone and stare at Hyungwon towering before him. "What is it?"

 

"What do you think about Wonho?"

 

Minhyuk scowl over the mentioned of Wonho. He fixed his attention back on his phone. "He's fine."

 

"That's all? Do you want him to keep hanging out with us?" Hyungwon occupied the space beside Minhyuk.

 

"He's your friend isn't he?"'

 

Hyungwon shake his head and sighed. "We just met on a wrong timing. And I don't think he sees me as a friend either"

 

"Then what are you guys? He claimed it himself that he is your friend. Both of you seems close though to me and what wrong timing the two of saying here?"

 

"Acquaintance most probably. You don't have to know that" Hyungwon quick to brushed him off and stare away from Minhyuk.

 

"Acquaintance... This is suspicious"

 

"Nothing is suspicious. Wonho is a good guy" Hyungwon defended and Minhyuk smirks.

 

"Oh don't tell me..."

 

"Minhyukie. I did not. Ah stop this, I'll be going...." Hyungwon groan and get on his feet. Ambling towards the front door.

 

"Where are you going now at this hour?" Minhyuk questioned, holding onto Hyungwon's sleeve.

 

"I need to take a breather...." Hyungwon pull off Minhyuk's grip on his sleeve. "I'll be back...."

 

"Are you okay there? You can tell me if anything is bothering you Hyungwonie. You know that" Minhyuk says aloud and Hyungwon waved dismissively at him.

* * *

 

 

"Stay away from Hyungwon! Tell whomever giving you this order... That they should just give up cause Hyungwon is mine. He's mine to kill. Don't fucking dare to go near him anymore!" Wonho shouted as the suspicious people he noticed had been following Hyungwon earlier on scamper away in fear.

 

Wonho wiped away the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. Fixing his jacket and snapback. How he wished that he could just end their life but his message need to be delivered. He intentionally leave one of them with much few bruises and injuries compare to the others.

 

Wonho came to noticed bunch of suspicious people lurking at Hyungwon neighborhood and working place these days. He clearly take note of the fact that someone want the tall guy to be gone as soon as possible.

 

_"Wonho...."_

 

Wonho froze on his spot, feeling the adrenaline rushing in him. His heart beats erratically and he pray that it's not someone he was thinking at the moment. Somehow it matter to him now than it was before.

Wonho chuckle at the thought on how scared he was if the latter catch on to what he said earlier on.

 

 

> _"What kind of delivery boy makes me feel like this... Please let it all be worthed at the end..." he whisper to himself._

Wonho mustered all his courage and sucked up the pain to turned around and  face whomever standing a distance away from him.

 

•••••


	5. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its an order for me to kill you."

 

"What kind of delivery boy makes me feel like this... Please let it all be worthed at the end..." he whisper to himself.

Wonho mustered all his courage and sucked up the pain to turned around and  face whomever standing a distance away from him.

_"Hyungwon..."_

 

As he expected, Hyungwon is standing not far from where he is. Staring at him with a face void of emotions. "Wonho, what are you doing outside at times like this?" He asked deadpanned and it baffles Wonho as he expect Hyungwon to run away or scream profanities or whatever to him. But Hyungwon is calm.

 

Wonho amble towards the latter and hold on to Hyungwon's shoulder. "I can explain everything to you"

 

 _"Make me understand then"_ Hyungwon utter, staring straight at Wonho.

* * *

 

The two seated across each other in Hyungwon's home. Minhyuk had long gone to bed making it possible for the two to have such conversation.

"So, the first time we met... I'm supposed to be dead wasnt it?" Hyungwon asked after a long silence passed between them.

 

Wonho walked away and nodded. "Its an order for me to kill you." 

 

"Why don't you just kill me then?"  

 

Wonho narrowed his eyes at Hyungwon and still couldn't figure what run through the latter head. "Well are you scared of me now?"

 

"I don't know how to and I don't see the reason why should I be. Cause its you who failed to execute such order. Not me; you're in far more trouble than I am" Hyungwon bluntly spat, leaning back against the chair as he stare at Wonho.

 

"Normal people would scream and run away by now, begging me to spare their lives. But not you, that's why I couldn't kill you" Wonho chuckles as he feel as if Hyungwon jabbed on the sore spot of the whole situation.

 

Hyungwon crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm never normal to begin with... _I don't have feelings_ ; so those things you said is less likely for me to do. I guess you noticed that part of me already"

 

"I don't think that its you that I have to kill for this, you're just a black sheep who comes at such a wrong timing"

 

"Tell me everything" Hyungwon demand and Wonho nodded before going on full explanation in regards to his orders, the murder and all there is Hyungwon need to know. 

 

•

•

•

 

  
"But why me?" Hyungwon questioned for the nth times after Wonho told him everything.

 

Wonho shruggs and leaned back against the chair, "Like I said, black sheep. Wrong timing and perfect sacrifice" 

 

"But I didn't do it" Hyungwon exclaimed and sighed audibly.

 

"Your safety aren't that secured anymore, you can live on my apartment for now. Its safer there. There are people who want you dead as soon as possible. Not me but another party I suspected" Wonho spat nonchalantly while extending his spare key to Hyungwon.

 

"Wait what? Thats not necessary"

 

Wonho get up and sit beside Hyungwon then forcefully put the key in Hyungwon's hand. "I don't want to listen to any no, bring your friend with you. Make up as many excuses possible to him if you have to. Stay in my apartment." Wonho sternly utter; staring at Hyungwon. "Don't try any funny business, I trust you enough."

 

Hyungwon shoulder slumped down, he stare at the keys in his hand, "But you believe me, right?" His voice comes out small.

 

"You're human alright, though you don't have emotions... You still sounded so scared to me. Fair enough" Wonho bitterly smile to Hyungwon, putting his arms around him as he patted Hyungwon. "I do, that's why I didn't kill you... Yet."  He adds. 

 

"So I was right, from the first time we met I suspected you want something from this paper doll. Never knew it was his life"

 

Both Wonho and Hyungwon turned around immediately on hearing the latter voice. "You don't have to make anymore excuses to me. Hyungwon we're going to his apartment. I trust you, Wonho, will take care and protect our asses while you're at it." Minhyuk walked into the living room and sit across the other two.

 

"Minhyuk, I can explain" Wonho tried to explain himself but Minhyuk raised his hand to stop the latter.

 

"He can explain to me. You're life is just on the line as he is. So shut up" Minhyuk points at Hyungwon and waved dismissively at Wonho. "So when are we staying there?" He adds.

 

Both Hyungwon and Wonho stare at Minhyuk in disbelieve. "Is he always like this?" 

 

Hyungwon nodded and glance at Minhyuk. "Well yeah, hes a con artist in his past life... at least that's what he said..." Hyungwon whisper to Wonho.

 

"Yeah and I conned you lot gray man in my past life. You die of starvation" Minhyuk smirks and it make the latter rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

"Maybe I should just kill you instead of him" Wonho jeer and Minhyuk opened his arms wide to welcome the latter making Wonho smile at him. 

_"You sick bastard, I like you."_

 

"You can't unlike me; I'm made of awesomeness. Kill me instead of him, make matter easier." Minhyuk challenge and move to sit in between Hyungwon and Wonho.

 

"Nah, you're boring. I like him more" Wonho stated, giving small smile to Hyungwon.

 

Minhyuk gasped and hugged Hyungwon. "Bro, he's straight! How could you!"

 

"I am just as straight... Dude seriously" Wonho exclaimed loudly, pushing Minhyuk away.

The two continue to bickers while Hyungwon remain silent and stay on the sideline to watch the other two. "Guess everything is fine afterall" he mutters to himself. 

 

* * *

 

"Psycho, what the fuck are you doing now?!"

 

Wonho steal a glance before returning his attention back to his phone. "Experiment" he simply utter.

 

"Are you insane?! This is so wrong! You already broke so many rules..." 

 

"Oh please, you just call me psycho. Of course I'm insane. What rules again? I don't care." Wonho chuckles, gently jabbed at the latter.

 

_"Shin Wonho..."_

 

_"Yoo Kihyun..."_

 

The two remain staring at each other until their guest had enough. "Hey there, we're still here... You know," Minhyuk loudly utter, crossing his arms.

Kihyun turned to the two of them and amble closer. Reaching out his hands to shake hands with Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 

"Hey there, I'm Kihyun, Wonho's boyfriend. Feel at home" Kihyun says deadpanned.

 

Minhyuk pulled away as soon as Kihyun finished his sentences. "Oh I see. He told us he was straight though" Hyungwon blurts, staring at Kihyun.

 

"Cause I am" Wonho exclaimed, pushing Kihyun out of the way.

 

"Well, I'm kidding. I wouldn't date him if I'm a girl... hes just not my taste." Kihyun jeer, looking at Wonho up and down. "Yup, he is so not my taste. If I'm ever going in that direction... I'm not losing chances I'll date our leader" he quickly adds and the other two are left even more baffled.

 

"Kihyun... shut up already. Lets go out." Wonho pulled Kihyun out of the house. "I'm buying groceries! Don't open the door to anyone. Go unpacked your stuffs!" Wonho adds before slipping out the front door.

 

"Min, you sure this is the right decision?" Hyungwon asked, turning to Minhyuk.

 

"I'm not so sure now. But this is the best we can do. He promised to protect you too...Lets put some faith on him" Min patted before getting on his feet. "He lived at such a nice place"

* * *

 

"Ya, how insane can you get actually?" Kihyun questioned, forcefully making Wonho faced him. "This is nuts! You shouldn't have brought him to our house. Let alone protecting him! You should have killed him. Thats your order!"

 

Wonho sighed audibly, staring dead at Kihyun. "You told me I should kill him or tell him everything so he can confessed.  I choose the latter part. He didn't kill that stuck up old man"

 

"And you believed him?! He could be lying and this whole thing could backlash on us." Kihyun protest, feeling rather enraged.

 

"Yoo Kihyun, I know what I'm doing. Do your part and we shall live in peace" Wonho side passed Kihyun and walks ahead.

 

"Peace my ass! You better not be dead this week! Seriously!" Kihyun grumble aloud, running after Wonho. "You're crazy!" he quickly adds.

 

"I fucking knew already! Next!"

* * *

 

"Min, is this really alright? We're staying with someone who is order to kill me. What if he try to kill me when we're asleep?" Hyungwon asked, he wasn't scared for himself but rather worried for the red hair guy before him.

 

Minhyuk look over to hyungwon and patted his shoulder in response. "The door have locks... So, we could just locked the door... Furthermore, he need to get by me first before he gets to you" he proudly utter, hitting his chest.

 

Hyungwon pushed the latter on the bed and leaves the room. "You're not that strong. I'm going to get some water" Hyungwon comments deadpanned, leaving Minhyuk alone to get himself drinks.

 

He amble towards the kitchen and as he intended, get himself a drink but he can feel as if someone boring a hole on the back of his head.

"Excuse me who are---- oh my god!" A guy shouted at Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon turned around and immediately backed away from the counter. Splashing the water in his hands in response towards whomever it may concern--whoever screamed so suddenly to him just now.

"Uh... I'm sorry...."

 

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonho sexuality is yet to be determined and also questioned by The Clan member, only me probably knew that for this fic. Let me know if you have anything in mind on this!


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the first time in my life, Chae Hyungwon is the only person I don't want to kill when hes my mission. And you know what that means..."

 

Hyungwon amble towards the kitchen and as he intended, get himself a drink but he can feel as if someone boring a hole on the back of his head.

"Excuse me who are---- oh my god!" A guy shouted at Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon turned around and immediately backed away from the counter. Splashing the water in his hands in response towards whomever it may concern--whoever screamed so suddenly to him just now.

 

"Uh... I'm sorry...." he took tentative steps towards the person who seems unfazed by the water splashed on him earlier on. "I didn't meant to..."

 

"You're Chae Hyungwon! Isn't it?" he shieks aloud, leaning closer to Hyungwon as he inspect the later up and down.

 

Hyungwon frantically nodded, pushing the latter a distance away from him. "How do you know my name?"

 

"I know everything about you." He spontaneously blurts.

 

"Are you sure its everything?" Hyungwon asked deadpanned. Drinking what was left on his glass while not breaking eye contact with the latter.

 

"Both of us define everything differently I sense but more importantly, what are you doing here?"

 

"I could ask the same but I assume you know this house owner. He invited me over" Hyungwon utter, looking over the approaching figure behind the guy before him.

 

"Wonho did?!" He shouted, gasping audibly.

 

Second after a pang of pain shot up at the back of his neck making the latter yelp in surprise. "Its Wonho hyung. Learn some respect dumbo"

"What are you doing here Changkyun?" Kihyun asked as he side-passed Wonho, putting the plastic bag over the counter.

 

Changkyun groans, rubbing the sore spot as he stare at Wonho. "What was that for?!" he grumble, throwing soft punch on Wonho arm.

 

"I might be a  _psycho_  but can you please, show some respect before I put on the special bag just for you..." Wonho nonchalantly utter, busying himself so he doesn't have to look at Hyungwon expressions.

 

"That's pretty unsettling" Minhyuk commented, sitting on the other side of the counter.

 

"And who are you?" Changkyun turned to Minhyuk, frowning at the fact that Wonho let the two stranger- at least to him- feel like home unlike him. "Who are these people hyung?"

 

"You know our boy- the other one is his buddies."

 

Changkyun lost for words, he went near Wonho and grabbed his arms. "Hyung can I have a minute with you?"

 

Wonho without any say, getting dragged out of the apartment. Kihyun on the other hands turned to Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

"I hope you understand... Changkyun is one of _The Clan_ headquarter-based team. Hes very concerned; his life is just as at stake as it is for you" he turned to Hyungwon. "So please just followed whatever that dumbass  _pyscho_  had planned for you. I can guarantee he won't kill you anyhow, you're too different" the latter chuckles as he carry on with the groceries.

 

"Can you at least assure me Hyungwon will be safe while we're here?" Minhyuk sternly questioned, staring at Kihyun.

 

Kihyun shruggs, "Not for me to say but this place is pretty safe; given a  _psycho_  lives here. Yes, you're in a good hands."

 

"Wow! I am so _not_ assured" Minhyuk jeer, turning his attention to Hyungwon beside him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

 

Hyungwon shruggs, "I said it already. Either way is fine with me. Its for you to decide"

* * *

 

"Hyung what was that? How can you not killed him already? Even worse let him lived with you?!" Changkyun enraged, pacing back and forth.

 

Wonho crossed his arms as he watched Changkyun getting restless. "He didn't kill the old man" he stated.

 

Changkyun stopped and turned to the latter. "Not my fucking problem! The CCTV freaking caught him that day!"

 

Wonho clicked his tongue and pushed Changkyun against the wall. "You think I would risk my life doing this not knowing that? The CCTV is fucking tapped. Have you watch the whole thing?" He questioned, glaring at the latter.

"Hyung..."

 

Wonho pulled back but didn't break his eye contact with Changkyun. "Listen to me kid, Chae Hyungwon didn't kill that old geezer. And you're going to help me prove that. I've checked all the possible evidence that is of him yet nothing makes sense. Only the dumbass directors believe it on first sight" He acclaimed, "For the first time in my life, Chae Hyungwon is the only person I don't want to kill when hes my mission. And you know what that means..." His voice trails off as he stepped back inside.

 

Changkyun hung his head low, fearing for the end of his life minutes ago. He sighed audibly. "This man really, I thought I'm going to die... "

* * *

 

"Stop staring at the man... You're making him uncomfortable and disrespecting our meals" Wonho grumble, hitting the back of Changkyun head.

 

"Relax will you?" Kihyun turned to him, "He's harmless, can't you see that?"

 

Changkyun sighed audibly, turning away from Hyungwon and instead fix his gaze on Minhyuk whom glaring at him. "If you're planning any funny business young man, I'm not going to hesitate anything..." He warned as he poke on the meat on his plate and munching them rather aggressively while not breaking their eye contact.

 

Hyungwon on the other hand watching everything find the whole situation funny though his face didn't show it at all. He glance at Wonho beside him and the latter is already staring at him.

"You alright?" he asked loud enough for only Hyungwon to heard him.

 

Hyungwon nodded, turning his attention back to his food. "Yeah, at least Minhyuk pretty blunt with his words here too so... We're good I guess"

 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you..." Wonho nodded in acknowledgement, he patted the latter back before he too continue eating his food.

* * *

 

"Where you've been?" Hyungwon asked as he saw Wonho entering the house. He glance at the wall clock, "It's three in the morning..."

 

Wonho stopped on his track and stare at Hyungwon. "What are you doing not sleeping?" He asked back and the latter shrugs.

 

"I couldn't sleep..." He simply answer as he get on his feet and amble towards where Wonho is standing. "What is that..." His voice trails off as he reached out his hands to touched Wonho face but stopped midway as he realized what it is.

 

"A man gotta make a living... This is what I do..." Wonho lowly utter, wiping the blood on his face with the back of his hand. "You scared of me now?" He chuckles.

 

Hyungwon shake his head and patted Wonho's shoulder. "More like I feel bad you have to gone through this kind of works to make a living..." He utter and amble back to sit on the couch.

 

"Hey... I was given choice back then yet I still choose this path..." Wonho blurts, staring at his hands which now have stain of blood from earlier. "Its exhilarating and  _I love it_..."

 

Hyungwon nodded in acknowledgement, "Sure you do. I can see that but too bad you can't get such thing from me, right?"

 

"Well said, enough of this. I'm going to get a shower. Can you help scrub my back?"

 

Hyungwon immediately turned his attention to the latter. Staring at him deadpanned. "At three freaking in the morning? Are you sane?"

 

Wonho let out soft laughs to Hyungwon's response. "I'm never sane to be begin with... Furthermore, what so wrong with back scrubbing at three am?"

 

Hyungwon shrugs as he suddenly robbed of speech, finding truth in Wonho's statement. He gives in to the request and went to the bathroom along with Wonho. In the other hand, as the two get into the bathroom _together-_ Changkyun whom getting of his and Kihyun bedroom witness the whole thing. He clasped his hands to his mouth in disbelieve and frantically went back in to wake Kihyun up.

 

"Hyung! Wake up! Oh my god! It  _psycho_  boy!" he yelled, shaking Kihyun aggressively.

 

"What the hell you want kid?!" Kihyun enrage, hitting the latter with the pillow. "Whats up with that  _psychopath_  now? Is he dead? Great. Sweet dream for me" he jeers, pulling the blanket over his head.

 

"He's in the shower with Hyungwon!" Changkyun scream, making Kihyun to thrust the blanket away.

 

"Bloody what?!"

 

Changkyun eagerly nodded, staring at Kihyun. "I saw it with my own eyes, the two of them get in the bathroom. Are they closer than he let us know? Is that why he said that earlier on..."

 

Kihyun gulped and stare at nothing in particular. "Damn, this is some big news... I mean I sometimes assume him... You know..." His voice trails off as he turned to Changkyun.

 

"Same but..." Changkyun faked sobbed, "Don't you think its too early to do that?" He adds and he only receive a hit at the back of his head.

 

"What do you know? Let them be then, let's go back to sleep. Whatever happen there... I'll dig it out of him tomorrow" Kihyun yet again pulled the blanket to himself. "I'm going to spread this rumors all cause I love _The Clan drama_..." He mumbles.

 

"I heard that. If I heard anything tomorrow back at the office, I know it's you..." Changkyun reply, before he just hold his thirst and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

"Just what did you do for you to get so much blood on your clothes? Man its soaked..." Hyungwon complained as Wonho took off his jacket and shirt in front of him.

Wonho spare him a glance and Hyungwon nodded as if Wonho just telepathically told him the answer to his question.

 

"I'll wait outside then... You shower first..." Hyungwon whom been wondering if hes making Wonho uncomfortable for being in the bathroom too early.

 

Wonho get a gripped on his wrist and shake his head. "Just stay, I don't mind really. Furthermore I need some help."

 

Hyungwon tried to response back but his mind chose to go to a place he rather not say hence making him remain silent. As Wonho stepped into the shower, Hyungwon noticed the big tattoo on his back and not to lie, he likes seeing it on Wonho's back.

"All of us got it... Its a tattoo done traditionally. You know with needles and stuffs. I love how  _The Clan_  likes doing stuffs this way. It just shows how many willing to go through it to join the group" Wonho explained as the latter bore his eyes on his back for too long.

 

"Was it very painful?"

 

"First few weeks, yeah, its needles and it feels like nail getting knock on your back. Most of us losing it for awhile..." His voice trails off as he chuckles reminiscing his first time with  _The Clan_ " Even Kihyun gone with me to finish some tasks-- I swear he's the real  _psychopath_ "

 

Hyungwon crossed his arms over his chest, still gazing on Wonho's back. "Thats such an irrelevant information but alright. He's the least of my worries" Wonho laughed at his statement and continue with his shower. While Hyungwon had to wait awhile before he actually scrubbed the latter back.

* * *

 

Stepping out of the bathroom together with half naked Wonho doesn't help the person sitting in the living room understand the whole situation. "What are you doing? Alone with him inside the bathroom?" Minhyuk interrogates as soon he saw the two of them.

Hyungwon turned to Wonho then back to Minhyuk. "He asked for help... So I went to help"

 

"Inside the bathroom? What kind of help is that? To top that at four in the morning? While everyone is sleeping?" Minhyuk frowns deepened as he turned his attention now to Wonho.

 

Wonho find the whole situation even more amusing. "Its not that kind of help. I asked him to scrubbed my back, its never too late for back scrubbing" he smirks, putting his arm around Hyungwon.

 

"Actually, arms off. I bet your back feel like heaven now. So a very good night to you.  _I hope you choke.._." Minhyuk utter, moving Wonho's arm off Hyungwon and pulled Hyungwon towards their designated bedroom.

 

Wonho nodded and gesture his arms towards the room. "With all due respect. Have a good night the two of you.  _I hope you choke too_  Lee Minhyuk-ssi"

* * *

 

"Changkyun, let Wonho know that I wanted to meet him today at our usual place..." Shownu utter, ruffling the latter before he left his office.

 

"After your photoshoot?" Changkyun asked aloud and Shownu only waved at him dismissively.

 

Changkyun sighed as he stare at the pictures splayed on Shownu table. It makes him even more uncomfortable and bubbling with anxiety as its all new picture set of Hyungwon.

_"What am I supposed to do for you Hyungwon?"_

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a lot of skinship to whom it may concerns, anyhow, thank you for reading the story and I really appreciate it for you to spend your time reading my creations! Don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts on this! 
> 
> THE CLAN FLASH NEWS:   
> Shin Wonho's sexuality is still being questioned- an anonymous resource had reveal that the said man is homosexual and the same anonymous resource is begging Shin Wonho to keep a one meter distance whenever they meet in the future.   
> fin. 
> 
> thats for the fun, Minmin is so protective find me a bro like that please.


	7. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you before they broke you?"

 

"Changkyun, let Wonho know that I wanted to meet him today at our usual place..."  Shownu utter, ruffling the latter before he left his office.

 

"After your photo shoot?" Changkyun asked aloud and Shownu only waved at him dismissively.

 

Changkyun sighed as he stare at the pictures splayed on Shownu table. It makes him even more uncomfortable and bubbling with anxiety as its all new picture set of  _Hyungwon_.

 

_"What am I supposed to do for you Hyungwon?"_

* * *

 

"Where are you going?" Wonho questioned as soon as he saw Hyungwon exiting his room.

 

Hyungwon didn't reply until he's at the front door, putting on his sneakers. "I'm obviously going to work"

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wonho hurriedly run into his room and grabbed his jacket and car key. "Lets go" he nonchalantly utter, walking pass Hyungwon whom baffled at the whole situation.

He rushed out and pace with Wonho. "Actually what are you doing?" He questioned, pulling Wonho back so the two of them stop walking. "You know you don't have to do this" he adds.

 

"I'm going anyway Hyungwon, you can't stop me" Wonho sternly utter, "I can't risk your life now..."

 

_"Just so you can have the honor to kill me some time in the future like you said?"_ Hyungwon questioned back and it caught the latter off-guard. 

 

Wonho tried to retaliate back but no words comes out of his mouth. He stepped closer to Hyungwon, placing his hand on his chest and pushing him until Hyungwon's back meets with the cold surface. Hyungwon remain staring at Wonho and he can feels the tension building up between the two of them.

"You listen up to me Chae Hyungwon" Wonho started, "If I wanted to, I would have end your life the seconds I set my eyes on you but I didn't because I believe otherwise..." 

 

Hyungwon move his hand and overlapped it with Wonho's hand on his chest. "You should have kill me the seconds those eyes set on me. You wouldn't have to go through the hassle to do this for me"

 

Wonho frowns, confusion visible all over his face as compare to Hyungwon whom remain expressionless as usual. "I don't understand you..." His voice trails off. 

 

"You won't be able to understand me that easily, I don't understand myself either..." Hyungwon flatly utter, fixing his gaze on their overlapped hands over his chest.

 

"What are you talking about now Hyungwon? Fuck, I don't understand a thing! I was just going to send you off to work it was so simple yet what are you doing right now?" Wonho enrage, pulling his hand away from Hyungwon, racking his hair. 

 

"Let's just go" Hyungwon quietly utter, walking towards the elevator and pressing the button.

 

"Calm down you psychopath really, can you please at least understand he's not like us?" Minhyuk asked as he appear out of Wonho's apartment and amble towards the elevator. 

 

Wonho stare at Hyungwon with Minhyuk whom just joined him awaiting the elevator. "You're sending us off or what?" Minhyuk said aloud and it finally get Wonho moving.

 

* * *

 

The drive towards their workplace is unbelievably quiet and quick. Wonho is driving and pressing the pedal with all his might and if hes one hell of a bad driver the three of them will ended up dead at the start of daylight but they all survived.

"Are you trying to commit mass suicide with the two of us? Cause today is so not a day I wanted to die" Minhyuk comment, leaning foward as he check on Hyungwon whom sitting silently on the passenger seat. "Are you okay?"

 

Wonho turned to Hyungwon, placing his hand on Hyungwon's thigh which the red hair male doesn't failed to notice. Wonho squeezed it gently until Hyungwon spare him a look. 

"I'm alright" he simply utter and stepped out of the car.

 

Minhyuk followed out soon after as well as Wonho whom stepped out and joined the two of them. "I'll talk to Wonho for a bit Hyungwon, you can get inside... I'll get inside in a bit" Minhyuk patted Hyungwon back before he bow at Wonho and left the scene.

 

Wonho crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his back against his car. "Psychopath right here really need an explanation"

 

Minhyuk move closer to Wonho, standing right in front of him, as if mirroring Wonho before him. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in frustration. "Seriously what's with Hyungwon that you don't understand? And secondly, are you interested at him?" 

 

"I just don't understand why he said those words to me when it clearly makes me so uncomfortable hearing it coming out of his mouth, also, I'm not" Wonho sternly answer, not wasting his time and getting straight to the point.

 

"You think he would know you're uncomfortable? for God's sake Wonho, do some research in regard to his condition. He only thinks what he thinks like a fucking robot, he doesn't know how to describe his own feelings and all these things you bring to him is a whole lot of mess that he couldn't comprehend without my help and here you are getting mad at him for not understanding your feelings?" Minhyuk frantically utter, flailing his arms dramatically and Wonho is robbed out of speech.

"You know what? I'll make you understand this later. I don't want to kick a psychopath ass early in the morning, thanks for the ride" Minhyuk shake his head in disbelieve and left his the scene. Cursing incoherently about the world peace whatnot before he disappeared into the big door.

 

Wonho could only afford to chuckles in response, letting out soft laughs in disbelieve. "How fucking dare he..." His voice trails off as Minhyuk's words echo in his mind as if hes the biggest loser Minhyuk have ever met in his entire life. 

 

Wonho clenched his fist as he get back inside his car. Holding on the steering wheel too hard as the adrenaline rushed in him. "I need to release some steam before I run this car over a person preferably that red hair dude" Wonho mumbled to himself as he started and drive towards the headquarter.

* * *

 

Wonho arrived at the basement parking lot, slamming the door of his car shut, he marched towards the elevator. Giving a nod his way toward the security. He pressed the floor number to where the mad scientist reside. After minutes passed, the elevator door open and he stepped out. Walking past some of The Clan members, he pushed open the double doors, surprising the occupant inside.

"I've reconsider a lot to change my door into curtains instead so I wouldn't have to die out of heart attack every fucking time you decide its nice to barge like that" he utter, removing his headphones off.

 

Wonho groan and sit on the couch, covering his eyes with his arms. "Jooheon, am I an idiot?"

 

Jooheon looked his way and turned back to his computer. "I don't know, are you?" He challenge back, knowing so well what's coming his way.

 

"Maybe I am" Wonho chant back as he sighed audibly, removing his arm off his face and stare at Jooheon. "Can you help me?"

 

"If you're asking me to do something about you being such a dumbass then I'm sorry find someone else. Cause I don't deal with those, none of the stuffs I invented for such purposes" Jooheon quick to stand his ground, getting on his feet as he amble towards Wonho. He sit down beside the latter and patted his head. "Whats going on Wonho? You need some adrenaline shots?"

 

"No, not that. You know, about my current mission..."

 

Jooheon nodded in response, looking over to his side. "Yeah, Changkyun filled me up on it. What about it?"

 

"I can't kill him, its stupid really" he blurts out, racking his hair and it got the latter even more shocked as if Wonho just obliterate his entire family.

 

"What?! What do you mean you can't kill him? You're a hitman! Its like saying you can't fucking write when you own two hands thats perfectly fine"  

 

"That's why I need your help. Make me understand this thing going on between me and him" Wonho frantically utter, racking his hair in the process.

 

"Wait, whats going on between the two of you?" Jooheon stopped, staring wide eyes at Wonho. "Please don't tell me..."

 

Wonho can't help but smack the back of Jooheon head. "No! Thats not about it, he didn't kill that stupid old geezer" 

 

"Huh?" The frown on Jooheon face only deepened over the revelation. "What do you mean he didn't kill that stuck up old man? The evidence shows its him"

 

Wonho shake his head, face in his palms. "The evidence I asked from Changkyun are all fabricated. Someone messed it up to make it looked like he did it"

 

"Wonho I'm sorry but I can't understand shit properly now. Please elaborate more and make me understand" Jooheon hold his hands up, backing away from Wonho.

 

"You need to meet him to understand the whole thing. But I just know he didn't do it. He just came at the wrong timing making him the perfect sacrifice" Wonho leaned back, turning to his side to look at the scientist. "Am I making the right decision?"

 

"I am still clueless but if you believe so then you should prove it. Nobody should die over someone else mistake" Jooheon patted his shoulder and get on his feet. "I'll get you some drinks" 

 

Wonho sigh audibly, changing his position as he now lie down on the couch, looking up to the mad lab ceiling which are black and filled with galaxies. "Hey Jooheon, can you actually make this for my ceiling back at my apartment?" 

 

"What now?" he grumble, looking up to where Wonho is pointing his fingers at. His frowns fade and it was replaced with his boyish grin. "Oh, sure. Its beautiful wasn't it?"

 

Wonho nodded in acknowledgement. "Its really beautiful... Damn I love the sky and galaxies" he commented and Jooheon couldn't help but laugh at the latter.

"I swear you are one of the softest person I have ever known. You could be fucked up in the head but these kind of thing still gets to you, it's interesting how a psychopath like you works"

 

Wonho snorted, still staring at the starry ceiling, "You all know how much that title didn't fit me..."

 

"No, you are perfect for it. Can you please donate your brain to me when you die so I can dissect it?" Jooheon grins and the latter only gagged in response.

 

"I swear nobody is normal here, not even me" he mutter under his breath, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?! I bring you drinks!" Jooheon shouted but Wonho waved dismissively.

 

"You're also a dumbass. You think I wouldn't know that drink is poisoned? Stop playing with me Lee Jooheon, need more practice there" Wonho shouted back before closing the door behind him.

Jooheon clicked his tongue, "How did he know..."

* * *

 

"Screw manner, tell Hyunwoo I'm coming inside in ten seconds" Wonho loudly announce as he approach his leader office. Counting numbers loudly for the secretary as she fumbled with her files and rushed towards the door before Wonho able to pushed it open.

 

"Shin Wonho, hold it there mister" she said aloud, pushing Wonho away from the door.

 

Wonho smile warmly to her, pinching her cheeks in response. "You know you're so cute right?" he appraise and the response he had been hoping to see from the latter resurfaced.

 

"Oh screw you Wonho, stop playing with my heart like this." She grumble, "Can you please wait a bit? Shownu have appointment currently so... Come sit there" she quickly adds, pulling Wonho towards her table.

 

"You changed your hair eh? Green really suits you" Wonho points out, as he didn't failed to noticed the Secretary change in hair color. "What do you think would suit me?" He asked back, racking his hair as he had been considering to change his hair color as well.

 

"Just stay with black for god's sake. You didn't know how many people praying for your scalp though its none of my business if you become bald, I'll tell you now that I see the chance. Black, dye your hair black" she jeer, sparing a glance before fixing her attention back to her computer.

 

Wonho laughed at the statement, pushing his hair back some more to make the women before him more flustered all cause he knows the effect such things have on people in The Clan, especially the girls. "Stop doing that, unless you want me to put an end to your life" she spat, looking elsewhere but Wonho.

"Wow, can I just come to you when I want to die?" Wonho playfully challenge and the latter only rolled her eyes in response.

 

The door to Shownu's office clicked opened and Wonho looked over his shoulder to spare Shownu's company a glance.

"Well, well, if its not my favorite member of The Clan right there?" He said aloud, opening his arms wide and Wonho could only afford to flipped the man off, like the psychopath he is. The man is not bothered at all by the gesture he received. "Just like how you used to be..." He adds.

 

Wonho amble towards the man. "Jooyoung, didn't know you're around man..." Wonho simply utter, looking at the good-looking man before him.

 

"Well, I stopped by to give some report talk to Hyunwoo... How are you?" Jooyoung casually questioned. "Fine I supposed?"

 

"I'm alright, just fucked up right here but thats nothing new eh? How about you?" Wonho placed his index finger against his head and chuckles.

 

"Busan base is fine, we missed having you around. Theres so much to clean up, I bet you'll be more than ever elated to go hunting there" Jooyoung blurts as he patted Wonho's shoulder. "Well, I need to get going now. See you around then" he quickly add, bidding his farewell before stepping into the elevator.

 

"Stop staring at him miss secretary. I'm here, please just look at handsome me" Wonho playfully joked as he saw the green-hair women checking Jooyoung out as he passed by her.

 

"Just get inside already, I don't want to see your face" she comment, getting back to her computer.

Wonho laughed, winking at her before he stepped into the office. Overlooking the interior, Shownu is looking out with arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Changkyun said you wanted to meet me? I figure I should just stop by here instead" Wonho asked aloud, taking a seat before he noticed the pictures splayed all over the table.

Pictures of  _Hyungwon_ , to be exact.

 

Shownu turned around to face Wonho, walking back towards his desk he sit on the chair across Wonho. "I wanted to know why are you delaying the death of Chae Hyungwon" he simply utter. Wonho gulped at the question, trying to pretend as if the latter gaze alone is not affecting him in any ways. He casually took one of the pictures and stare on it.

 

Wonho can't help but thought how ethereal Hyungwon is despite the pictures being used as reference for him to be killed. "I'm not delaying it, you know my principles. Something doesn't feel right to me Hyunwoo," Wonho utter, truthfully.

 

"What do you mean by that? Do I need to hire another hitman to end him instead?" Shownu challenge, looking all intimidating towards Wonho.

 

"I can do that but, Chae Hyungwon is very different than what you have told me Hyunwoo. He didn't fit the description at all. I just don't want to kill the wrong person for those fucked up directors of ours"

 

Shownu hummed in response, closing his eyes for a moment before setting his eyes on Wonho again, more relentless than one before. "So you're saying he didn't kill the old man?" 

 

"I can't say for sure but all the evidences doesn't go to him, not all are fitting to the situation" Wonho tried to loosen up, leaning against the chair more than he already did. "Would you give me some time to confirm this?" 

 

Wonho knew so well what he currently doing is putting his life on the line just like Hyungwon. But he needed more time to believe and prove his own instinct in regards to Hyungwon innocence. Even by means of challenging his own leader.

"Alright, I'll let you do just that but after some time I need results and the real person in my plate. If not I will not hesitate to end Chae Hyungwon myself and you are not excluded" Shownu speaks with authority over Wonho, making sure his point come across the latter. 

 

Wonho nodded in response, smirks creeping back to his face. "Ill get the honor to be kill by my own teacher, wow, that's another way to die.  _Kill me senpai_ "

 

Shownu shake his head in disbelieve hearing the latter nonchalant statements. "You're so fucked up sometimes it make me questioned my own sanity. You make things sound so normal and human"

 

Wonho shrugs, cocking his head to the side while staring at Shownu. "I'm insane Hyunwoo, that's why you bring me into this group" 

 

"Lets get something to eat and talk more about this" Shownu offer, putting on his jacket in the process.

 

"Promise me that you won't touch Hyungwon Hyunwoo, I need to be reassure on that." Wonho declare, turning his chair at Shownu's direction.

 

"You fucking have my words, hes untouchable. Now lets go, I'm starving" Shownu turned around before opening the door awaiting the latter to joined him.

 

Wonho walk towards Shownu, holding his finger out. "Pinky promise me Hyunwoo" he nonchalantly request which yet again surprised the leader.

 

"Fucking with pinky promise now, can't you just be abnormal? You're freaking me out Wonho... Seriously whats wrong with you?" Shownu grimace but Wonho unresponsiveness only make Shownu give in to the pinky promise thing.

"Okay, let's go" he grinned in satisfaction, as he slung his arm with Shownu. "What do you want to eat baby?"

 

The green hair women gagged in response to what she had just witnessed as Wonho waved at her.  _'weirdo'_  she mouthed and the latter nodded to her in acknowledgement.

* * *

 

"Are you in some way in sort of relationship that I didn't know about with Wonho?" Minhyuk interrogate as soon as Hyungwon come back to the office after delivering some of the stuffs in the neighborhood.

Hyungwon looked up and shake his head before returning his attention on another box. "Nothing, just the prey and the hunter I supposed"

 

"What kind of prey and hunter does intimate stuffs, damn Hyungwon, I'm getting confused myself" Minhyuk mutter, remembering back about the bathroom and the thigh squeeze.

 

"Really, there's nothing going on between us. I see nothing wrong with helping scrub his back, I did the same for you too aren't I?" Hyungwon spat as usual appearing unbothered.

 

"Then what's going on this morning? Stop telling him to just get on with the mission. He's uncomfortable Hyungwon, Wonho is trying his best to prove your innocence" Minhyuk utter, closing the distance between the two of them.

 

"I just don't understand why would he go to an extent to protect me when he's just going to get himself killed because of me. I don't want that... You know me Min" Hyungwon looked up to Minhyuk, despite his words lacks of emotions, the latter can feel Hyungwon emotions just fine.

 

Minhyuk lean his head against Hyungwon back, embracing Hyungwon waist. 

_"Hyungwon... Please don't leave before me..."_

 

"I can't promise you that Min, you know that even more so now..." Hyungwon quietly reply, tapping Minhyuk hands on his waist.

 

"But still... I only have you, no one else. I don't think I can continue on living if I lose you too Hyungwon, so please... Just stay living and stop urging Wonho to kill you..." Minhyuk mumble, tightening his arms around Hyungwon.

 

"Okay I will stop, can you please at least let me go now? I know you're into my perfume and can't stop yourself from shamelessly sniffing just now..." Hyungwon glance back to the red hair male grinning behind him.

 

"I would categorise that as  _love_ , I really love your perfume" Minhyuk chanted, burying his face against Hyungwon back some more.

 

" _Love_? You haven't explain that to me" Hyungwon tried to remember the last time he had a feelings lesson with Lee Minhyuk. "Yeah, theres bunch of stuffs you haven't explained to me and it makes me goes mad" Hyungwon add, putting a small smile for Minhyuk whom nodded in response.

 

"Are you happy?"

 

Hyungwon nodded and point at his plump lips. "I should smile when I'm happy right?"

 

Minhyuk just shrugs and continue to bask in Hyungwon perfume. "Then thats all you need, please be happy a lot"

 

"I think being around Wonho triggered some feelings I never felt before. It scare me so much Min... Its not like how you describe it to me... I feel like I can just die from it" Hyungwon peel Minhyuk's hands off his waist and he turned around to look at the latter.

 

"What do you mean?" Minhyuk stare attentively, going all ears for Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon shrugs, looking elsewhere but Minhyuk. "Like I said, he makes me feels all those foreign feelings that I never experience with having you in my life... And I don't even know how to describe it just so you can help me understand..."  

 

Minhyuk cupped Hyungwon cheeks in his palm and make the latter look back at him. "Give it some time Hyungwon... He might be the answers to everything?" 

Hyungwon sighed audibly, nodding before the two of them went back to their work.

* * *

 

 

Wonho sighed looking at over his watch, working hours for Hyungwon and Minhyuk is almost over. He can't help but thought if he should even consider picking the two up.He had texted Minhyuk minutes ago, nervously waiting for the reply which haven't come his way yet. Racking his hair repeatedly, not knowing the effect he had upon the cafe workers ogling him from behind the counter.

 

"You looked like a high school girl waiting for their crush replies and please, stop that. I'm not gay for you. The girls going to die" Kihyun commented as he took a seat beside Wonho.

Wonho spare him a glance and to behind him, waving at the girls on the counter. "I'm waiting for Minhyuk to reply me"

 

Kihyun snorted before taking a sip of his espresso. Looking over at Wonho with smirks on his face. "Really? Why don't you just say I'm waiting for Hyungwon approval through Minhyuk so I can pick him up from work? Thats way easier"

 

Wonho rolled his eyes in response, feeling the sparks overwhelming his insides. "Shut up Kihyun, I need him safe and sound." 

 

"Yeah right, are you  _in love_  with him or something? You're doing something you wouldn't do for me even if I'm one bullet away from being dead" Kihyun challenge, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"You know you can protect your own ass that's why I wouldn't do this kind of things for you. But whatever" Wonho shrugs, avoiding eye contact with Kihyun.

 

"You still haven't answer the first part of my question. Please, I'm curious here. I know your sexuality that is, but I'm not so sure if Hyungwon able to feel those things"

 

Wonho frowns at Kihyun, face almost tainted with disgust. "Yoo Kihyun, did you hear yourself talk? I'm not. There, now stop prying over my own sexuality"

 

At the exact moment, Wonho phone notification filled the air between them. Kihyun quick to grabbed the phone and read the texts before Wonho able to. " _We're almost done here, Hyungwon doesn't mind at all. Smiley face_ " Kihyun reads aloud only to annoyed the man sitting beside him, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "You should reply with a wink facey and hearts" he quickly added before Wonho took away his phone from Kihyun. 

 

"Screw you. You go home by yourself. No ride for you!" Wonho grumble, leaving the cafe and Kihyun can't help but laugh at the latter.

 

"Bye baby! Careful! See you at home then!" He shouted back before leaving the cafe, not forgetting to wave at the girls at the counter. "This going be interesting" he mutter.

* * *

 

The car screech before the two of them, making Minhyuk took the precaution of bringing himself and also Hyungwon to back off a bit.

"I really think he have this hidden wish to die and I'm afraid the two of us might have signed up for that too" Minhyuk comment to Hyungwon as the two of them eyed Wonho sliding the passenger window down.

 

"Lets go..."

 

Minhyuk opened the back door and let Hyungwon sit at the back while he occupied the passenger seat. "I'll sit at the front. Since if we're going to die today by the way you drive... Please spare Hyungwon" Minhyuk joked as he buckle his seat-belt. 

 

"Whatever you want" Wonho just shrugs it off, staring to the front again before driving away from the small office.

 

"Uhm Wonho, me and Hyungwon planned to stop somewhere. Would you mind?" Minhyuk reluctantly asked and Wonho doesn't failed to notice the fine line of fear buried deep within his words.

 

"Where?" Wonho try not to glance at the two beings inside his car.

 

Minhyuk began to spat out the locations and all there is for Wonho to know. For the past ten minutes without stopping and Wonho mentally slapped himself to just ask Hyungwon next time.  He pulled over the car over small bakery few blocks away from their working space. Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon stepped out of the car and enter the bakery while Wonho leaned back against his car as he stepped out to follow through the two plan of meeting the neighborhood grannies.

 

He watched from outside as Hyungwon carefully choose the bread and all that he needed. Wonho sighed over the sight, "It would be a shame if I have to end his life while he look all ethereal like that..."

 

After awhile the two of them brought the bread they need and amble further down the alley towards much smaller, quiet neighborhood. Wonho can't help but tagged along, he recognize the area. It was the place where they first encounter each other. He eyed the area but couldn't help but be washed with gratefulness as he didn't end Hyungwon life at that place.

He couldn't imagine the faces of people in the area whom known Hyungwon. Wonho grimace at such thoughts, he noticed the changes within him as he eyed the cold back of Chae Hyungwon walking ahead of him. How the fated mission evoked feelings inside of him and gradually change him with every day spend with the man.

 

"I hope the grannies not going to be scare of your eyebrows and lips piercings there" Minhyuk jeer aloud, "but you're good-looking, it should be fine" he added.

 

Wonho consciously touched his piercings, he loved them. His fascination with piercings can't be help and he quick to brush it off. "The grannies just have to love it, its part of me"

 

"Of course, if you even think of hurting my lovelies... I'll choke you" Minhyuk nonchalantly utter, sparing a glance before they stepped into an apartment on the far end.

 

Wonho can't help but chuckled at the threat thrown over him. "I would end you first before anything" he mumble, racking his hair.

 

The three of them arrived in front of a door which had been decorated with the word ' ** _common room_** ' pasted on it. Minhyuk knocked and soon after, a middle age woman greeted them, exchanging greetings and giving both Minhyuk and Hyungwon hugs.

Leaving Wonho behind, which she only noticed after pulling away from the two of them.  He feel rather relieved when the woman noticed him.

 

"Oh, who do we have here?" She smile warmly and something sparks within Wonho. The woman didn't hesitate to give Wonho a hug too, patting his back in a loving manner.

Wonho fight the urge to just drown in his own thoughts and feelings. The feelings surging through his whole body is unbelievable and its been awhile since he feel it. "Hello there, I'm Shin Wonho. Minhyuk friend" He simply reply, with sweet smile on his face.

 

He steal a glance at the two man on his side but Hyungwon caught his attention the most. He was smiling, one that Wonho wished to just take picture of and hang it in his bedroom wall so he can look every day but he brushed the thoughts off.

 

"Everyone is inside, they are very excited when I told them you are going to drop by today. We miss you guys a lot" the woman utter as he pulled away from Wonho but still holding onto his arm.

 

"Well let's get inside then" Minhyuk smile and all of them stepped inside.

 

Wonho is welcomed by the sight of grannies playing some indoor games; some are caught in conversation with each others and some are approaching them. "Minhyukie!" They all chanted and Minhyuk can't help but open his arms wide. Accepting the love of the grannies whom showering him with so much care that Wonho is feeling slightly envious.

 

He moved closer to Hyungwon whom unusually smiling wide towards the grannies around them. Greetings them with such warmth. Its like Wonho witnessing this part of Hyungwon which only switched around these kind of people.

"I'm glad I didn't end you that time, you're on your way to come here right?" Wonho quietly questioned and Hyungwon nodded.

 

"But I'm not meeting everyone that time, only grandma Han" he said back, holding onto Wonho hands, Hyungwon pulled Wonho through the crowd as the two of them walked towards the person sitting looking out the window away from everyone else. Which surprisingly ears plugged with earphones.

 

"Wow, technology does change grannies" he whispers to himself but Hyungwon caught on.

 

"Shes listening to the music I created back then, she apparently like how Minhyuk describe it,  _love_  listening to me singing and playing the piano" 

 

Wonho turned to Hyungwon as the two of them draw near to grandma Han. "You play piano?"

 

"Correction, its  _played_. With an - _ed_. I don't anymore, only when I feel like it I guess but still its played" Hyungwon added, the smile on his fade and greeting the old woman as he usually presented himself.

Hyungwon tapped her shoulder to get her attention and a smile inch on her face as soon as she saw Hyungwon. "Hyungwonie, I miss you" she softly utter, pulling Hyungwon into her embrace. "How you've been?" 

 

"Never been better, how about you?" Hyungwon replied, crouching down on his knees as soon as he pulled away. Looking up to the old woman. "You're still listening to my stuffs there" Hyungwon point out gesturing towards the mp3 player in her hands.

 

Grandma Han nodded and smile towards Wonho. "He have such a beautiful voice you know, and he's always wondering why I like listening to them." she appraise, as if she's proudly presenting her grandchild drawing to Wonho. Its just this time, its Hyungwon recorded masterpiece.

"I'm sure it does, I would love to listen to it if you wouldn't mind? I've never heard Hyungwon sing" Wonho reached out and the grandma didn't even hesitate for a second as she give the mp3 player to Wonho.

 

Hyungwon get on his feet to take it away but Wonho shake his head in response. Pushing the latter away from him.

"You don't have to" Hyungwon spat, staring at Wonho and Wonho could only perceive that Hyungwon never wanted anyone to listen to him sing except for the old woman. 

 

"It'll be fine Hyungwon, I won't tease you or anything. I bet its beautiful" Wonho reassure, discreetly cleaning the earbuds before plugging them into his ears.

 

The sound filling his senses as soon as he pressed play couldn't help but evoked more unfamiliar feelings within him. Hyungwon's voice and the beautiful melody melted together, filling every cracks and soothing every pain. Minutes into the song, Wonho couldn't listen to it anymore and needed to get out as soon as possible. His feelings are uncontrollable, he pulled the earbuds. Placing the mp3 player into grandma Han hands, he rushed out of the place leaving Hyungwon alone with Grandma Han as well as Minhyuk whom watching the whole thing.

"See that Hyungwon? He must be feeling what I felt when I listen to you sing" Grandma Han smile so warmly even though Hyungwon remain silent the whole time. "Go to your friend, tell him I would love to meet him next time" she patted Hyungwon shoulder.

 

"I don't know what you guys feel, it's only songs..." he commented, with heavy steps he excuse himself out of the room. Looking for Wonho. 

 

He walked out of the place and saw Wonho lonely back sitting on the steps of the apartment. Looking out of to the desolated streets.

"Wonho, grandma Han would love to meet you again next time" he simply utter, sitting down beside Wonho on the steps. Avoiding eye contact. Hyungwon is clueless on what he supposed to do as the silence stretched between them. "Why did you run off like that? Is my voice that bad?"   

 

Wonho whipped his head in Hyungwon direction as if he just insulted his entire existence. "Are you kidding me? No its not bad at all" he grumble, wiping away the tears in his eyes which Hyungwon again didn't failed to notice. "It's beautiful. It really is, I would love to listen to you sing again. Its just I cant stand it. The song you sing about scream things I never get to said and I feel like the wall I built crumble before me. I'm not ready for that" Wonho calmly explained, reminding himself along the line again, about Hyungwon inability to perceive feelings.

 

"I would sing for you, just ask me but please don't cry... Minhyuk said people who cry are people who are sad and hurting. Why are you sad Wonho?" Hyungwon leaned forward to have a look at Wonho whom hiding his face from Hyungwon.

 

"I don't know Hyungwon... Why do you think I'm sad?" He mumbled, looking straight ahead as Hyungwon fixed his attention on Wonho.

 

_"Who are you before they broke you?"_

Hyungwon softly asked, arms encircled around Wonho shoulder and neck. Leaning his head against Wonho as he pulled the other male closer to himself. "I'm sorry Wonho..."

 

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets be real, I've been asking my dudes on if I should stick with my plan to make this BL story... cause the shit is HYUNGWONHO here... and I haven't received any response for it, thats why I did not go around making this as touchy as I intend it to. So I need more input; its mafia au too- anything can happen in my au for all you know. 
> 
> should I? I never wrote any BL stories before and I will either do it with this or with my other MX fic...   
> give me insight and I shall reconsider. Thank you regardless for reading my story! I really appreciate it and I love you guys. I'm already happy that you guys willing to read this, I'm always grateful.


	8. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people want the crown, but they're not willing to bleed for it.

> _**A lot of people want the crown, but they're not willing to bleed for it.** _   
>  _**-Scott Haze** _

•••

Wonho never expected the wall that he built so well, so exceptionally strong just slowly degrade the moment Hyungwon comes to his life.

He loves the adrenaline rushing through his vein whenever he gets to shot someone dead in the head but with Hyungwon beside him, his take on the world immediately change. He hates what hes doing, as if Hyungwon keep on bringing out the part he suppressed as he walk through the path of being a hit-man of  _The Clan_.

The part where his mother reside, where his dreams and hope for a better world keep locked hidden and should never see the living daylight.

"Who are you before they broke you?"

_Who was he? Who was Shin Wonho before he love killing people for the rush? Before he becomes addicted to the exhilarating feeling of seeing people begs and scream before him? Before he hold the tittle of being the psycho killer rabbit in The Clan? Hes bearing the crown that hes willing to bleed for. But Hyungwon makes him feel the dead weight that come along with the crown._

As the silence passed, Wonho could feel Hyungwon arms encircle around his body pulling him closer and he can feel Hyungwon leaning his head against he's. Constantly chanting apologies to him.

Wonho quietly wiped away the tears coursing down his cheeks. Heart taking its pace as being in Hyungwon arms evoke the feelings again. The  _humane_  part of him, the one that always yearn physical touch and one that wanted to be loved.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault that I choose this path Hyungwon..." Wonho weakly utter, caressing Hyungwon hands.

"Still, tell me... Tell me how they broke you?" Hyungwon says softly, voice barely coming out. "Just how badly they did you that you had to do this..."

Wonho sighed, shifting closer to Hyungwon as the latter pull away and instead holding Wonho hands in return.

"You don't have to hold my hands Hyungwon"

Hyungwon shake his head, he move his hands and intertwined their fingers together. "I don't mind it either, its the least I could do to comfort you. Or you want me to hug you for the longest time until it's enough? I always do that for Minmin, he said its really comforting..."

"Minhyuk really makes you do things eh?" Wonho steals a glance at Hyungwon and Hyungwon is already staring.

"I'm may be like this but I favor physical touch. And Min says maybe its just my way of communication with certain people around me. Min taught me a lot of things just so people wouldn't take advantage of my situation" Hyungwon utter monotone, caressing Wonho hand. "And I know you're not that kind of people either."

"Minhyuk did excellent teaching you then, I can't even tell" Wonho chuckles as the image of the red hair male doing lecture on human feelings to Hyungwon.

"So which one would you prefer? Should I hug you? Or you just want to hold hands? Which one is more comforting for you?" Hyungwon nonchalantly questioned making Wonho blushed in response.

"Damn you're so straightforward I'm not so sure. Just go with whichever you're comfortable with I guess..." Wonho shruggs and Hyungwon goes for the first of his offer.

He pulled away his hands and wrapped them around Wonho. Yet again, leaning his head against Wonho head. "I prefer hugs, it's more comforting for you"

"I might turned full gay and I'm blaming you for that Hyungwon" Wonho said deadpanned, looking over to the distant trying to embrace over the fact that he love Hyungwon's touches. He could hear Kihyun screaming profanities in his mind over his fucked up behavior.

"It's okay, blame me all you want if it makes you feel better" he simply reply and the two remain in comforting silence as they look out to the night street.

"You know... Maybe one of these days... I will tell you that part you ask for. So please don't tell me to just end you Hyungwon..."

"Then please protect Min and my ass like you intend so. I'm sorry for this morning... Min called it worry, I am only worry for you Wonho and I am really confused with everything. I can't understand it either..."

"I will, help me out... trust me for things I tell you. Cause we're pretty much on the same boat."

"I swear you two might have things going on that I don't know of" Minhyuk grumble as he approach the two when he exit the building.

Despite Minhyuk presence, Hyungwon remain his arms around Wonho and the two of them didn't even bothered to turn around as Minhyuk stand before them.

"I'm just comforting Wonho, I think he needs a hug min. Like I used to do for you..." Hyungwon explained, arms discreetly tightening around Wonho.

Wonho in the other hands, closed his eyes to remain his composure. Having Hyungwon arms around him just make him want to meltdown on the spot.

"Alright then, let me give him comfort too" Minhyuk blurts, taking the space beside Wonho and putting his arms around him. "Don't be hurting Wonho... Don't cry either, we are weak for such things" Minhyuk chanted aloud.

Wonho chuckles and as if on cue, his tears just stream down his cheeks as he never get hug by two men; in literal way. Wonho unlike the usual, feel loved and being held close by the two man makes him want to cry. "You guys makes me feel love, damn guys. Don't do this to me..."

"Everyone deserves to be loved, if you think you don't deserve it. We'll prove you wrong, right Min?" Hyungwon utter, softly caressing Wonho arms.

"Yeah that's true, even though your hands are tainted and dirty but what can we do, you're doing that just to have a living. You're still a white horse to us..." Minhyuk intervene, leaning his head against Wonho as well.

"I've done bad things in my life..." Wonho meekly blurts, wiping the tears with the back of his hands.

"Second chances exists for people like you..." Minhyuk says, patting Wonho as he pulled away. "Even so, bad person was once a good soul too..." He adds.

"I'm not so sure about that, but thank you regardless"

After the so-called comforting session, the three of them bid farewell to the grannies and make their way home.

* * *

 

"Shin Wonho..." Kihyun voice trails off in the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here? Didn't you have your own room?"

"I'm feeling rather lonely and I need someone to hug... you seems free. I can't just go to the other room..." Wonho mumble as he snuggle closer.

"But don't you think this is too much for me? Boy, I can't breath properly." Kihyun shifted away only to be pulled back by Wonho strong arms.

"Just stay like this, I really need someone beside me right now for morale support... I'm such a mess today"

"Did anything happened with Hyungwon? You were alright before you left the cafe though" Kihyun steals a glance at the man beside him.

"You will just call me emo teenage boy if I told you..."

"Well emo teenage boy, do tell me everything. I wanted to know what happened that make you go like this..."

Wonho steals a glance at Kihyun before leaning his head back on Kihyun chest. "I breakdown in front of Hyungwon today..."

Wonho could feel Kihyun arms move closer to him. "Carry on" he simply utter and Wonho closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure what really happened but being around Hyungwon... It just shut down the psychopath in me. Suddenly I care, suddenly I was so vulnerable and weak like I was years ago. I'm so scared Kihyun... What if... You know..." Wonho stutters to finish his words.

Kihyun clicked his tongue to stop Wonho. "Hey, Hyungwon is not like that piece of shit. Hyungwon is way way better than him if ever... Even though Hyungwon is like that, you know him better than me. You know hes different..."

"I know... Thats why I'm scared"

Kihyun caress Wonho hair, looking up to the ceiling. "Don't be, why are you scared really? Did you hear yourself speak sometime? You're spatting bullshit... Let me remind you... As long as you get that adrenaline rushing through you'll be fine... Not even him can hurt you anymore"

"I'm scared that I always wanted to be vulnerable around him... Which he wouldn't be able to give a single fuck about at all. You get whats concerning me actually here you fucker?"

"Since when you give a fuck about what other people think?" Kihyun grimace, flicking Wonho's forehead.

Making him jerk back, rubbing the sore spot. Clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Well sorry to break it to you, I give a damn sometimes" Wonho grimace, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Heh, look at this fully grown ass man throwing tantrum as if its normal. You better sleep before I decide the floor seems better for you"

"Fuck you"

* * *

 

"I have a question, are you really gay?" Minhyuk questioned as Wonho stepped out of Kihyun room, in a state he rather not see early in the morning.

"No. I'm interested on both the D and the V, okay? That should clarify it all" Wonho nonchalantly answer before getting into his room. "Why people so concern about my sexuality?" he grumble, closing the door behind him.

"Thats something you should take note of, no dating him" Minhyuk turned to Hyungwon beside him.

Hyungwon only stare back at Minhyuk before sipping his tea. "As I recalled it, I'm still straight" he simply utter.

Minhyuk clicked his tongue and shake his head frantically. "No, no! You might get bicurious while being with him. Just please, don't jump each other"

"Last time I also recall, his mission is to end my life and not to have sex with me Min, can you please..." Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk and the latter groans inwardly.

"Just be careful. Cause you two have been quite foward with your actions. I'm afraid thats an omen"

"I'm really not his boyfriend nor I'm gay" Kihyun state aloud as he get out of his room missing his pant knowing well Minhyuk and Hyungwon sitting in the living room to witness it all.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon eyed the latter, whom had gone to the kitchen to get his morning coffee. Sitting on the kitchen counter without his pants.

"Am I the only normal man in this house?"

Kihyun makes face and took a sip of his coffee, crossing his legs and it only make the other two frowns. "Well, do I seems normal? Your friend there aren't normal himself. And I believe you don't even have the word normal in your dictionary."

"I sir, in fact very normal and human like" Minhyuk claimed, staring at Kihyun.

Kihyun snorted and nodded in acknowledgement. "Say the man with copious red hair,"

"Do you have any problem with me this early in the morning?" Minhyuk probe, crossing his arms. "I didn't fancy you the first time we met somehow I sense this bad aura from you, do you know that?" He adds.

Kihyun shrugs and appear unbothered, pointing at Wonho's bedroom as he speaks "Sorry to break it to you, if anything... The man currently in that bedroom is much more dangerous than me. I'm only a mere core member of  _The Clan_ "

"You must have specialised at something for you to be part of the core member of this whole clan thing you guys have" Hyungwon intervene, finally giving Kihyun his attention.

"Well, I'm only a chef" Kihyun blurts.

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at Kihyun statement. "As if, what a bad liar you are. Anything else?"

"Yes, I'm a chef who cooks his enemy body parts and serve it to the dogs of  _The Clan._  Cool wasn't it?"

"What the hell..." Minhyuk frowns deepen, being robbed of speech along with Hyungwon.

"Don't worry guys, He's one of shareholders as well as advisor of The Clan and he cleaned up after my mess" Wonho say as he exit his bedroom to join Kihyun in the kitchen.

"And do you know which part of the bodies is the most delicious?" Kihyun smirks and that only received a hit at the back of his head from Wonho. Making the latter scowl and leave the scene to his bedroom.

* * *

 

"Wonho-ssi, I'm sorry but the tape you asked for is unavailable. The camera around the director house are broken and one of the maintenance worker at that day called in sick. He's supposed to be the one fixing it but he could only go the next day." Manager Kang utter remorsefully.

"What a coincidence it got broken..." Wonho voice trails off as he watch the cctv footage on the screen being played. "How about the tape before it got broken? Could you send that one to me?"

"Uh-h? The day before? Why?" The manager asked again and Wonho didn't failed to notice the hesitation from him.

Wonho crossed his arms and nodded, "Yes, the day before. Why? It shouldn't be deleted right? The camera broke down the next day. It should still record shit before that"

"The thing is that..."

"Yes? Speaks up before I lose patience on you manager Kang. Just for your information, I can dispose bodies unnoticed..." Wonho resorts to threatening the latter, his suspicion only rises even more so now.

"The records before that are also deleted" manager Kang blurts, looking away from Wonho.

Wonho chuckles, "Of course" he chanted repeatedly before pulling the manager by his shirt collar and pinning the latter against the wall. Gripping the collar harder every second passes by.

"Please don't kill me! My daughter is sick and I need the extra cash to pay for her medications and check-ups!" Manager Kang said aloud, clasping his hand before Wonho.

"Who pay you? Say it before I silenced you forever"

"The managing director Secretary! Please spare me!"

"The secretary? But why?" Wonho whisper to himself as he let go of the manager from his grip.

"He didn't mentioned anything but only request to delete the footage around the house the day before the director deaths. Another manager covered my shift that day but the manager had been out of contact for weeks now" Manager Kang explained, trying to regain his composure again after his breath being constricted minutes ago.

"Say that again" Wonho demand, holding the manager shoulder so hes looking at Wonho. "Repeat what you say"

"I was absent when they delete the footages, I was there early hours but half the shift another manager cover for me as I call in short of sudden leave... I received the pay regardless as I give the access to the other manager. Am I in trouble?" He questioned, asking for mercy from the man before him. "Please don't kill--"

"Oh shut it! Stop saying that unless you want to die so bad then beg some more" Wonho warned, trying so hard to not kill the manager. Wonho walked away, trying to keep his urges under control. "Can it be retrieve?"

The manager remains silent, leaning against the wall. Only when Wonho shot him a look, he finally snapped out of his trance. "I'm s-sure you could through some specialist" he declare, with that Wonho walk towards the exit.

"This is only between us, you didn't see me today unless you want to die... Say it louder for people at the back" Wonho warned before slamming close the door behind him.

* * *

 

"Ah! I can't do this!" Changkyun enrage, throwing his cap on the table.

"Try again" Wonho demands, giving cold looks towards Changkyun.

"Its hard, they put codes before you can access the deleted files. You can bet this is a pro hacker job" Changkyun explained, gesturing towards his computer.

"Pro hacker or what. You better acess this shit. I don't care how but get through the wall of it, there must be reason why they deleted this out and even going to an extent protecting it" Wonho coldly reply, appearing all serious and dangerous to Changkyun.

Changkyun raises his hands in the air, backing off from Wonho. "Alright alright, you got me. I'll try my best to break it. But please, lose the aura already. I'm scare for my life here really, please don't snap my neck"

With that Wonho loosened up and takes a deep breath. "I don't want to hear any failure out of this... all I want to hear is that you got pass through and have access to it all" he utter and took a seat at one of the couch. "I fucking need this"

Changkyun remain silent, eyeing Wonho every move before the latter makes eye contact with him. "Aye sir, I-I-- will ask for the genius from the mad lab for help"

Wonho nodded, "Just make sure he understand the rules of this"

Changkyun curled his lips into a thin line, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, What rules again hyung?"

Wonho let out soft laughs and gets on his feet. He amble towards Changkyun and patted his shoulder making the latter shudder in unknown fear for his dear life. "Its only between us, the moment I sense betrayal out of this the two of you are as good as dead. Understand?"

Changkyun frantically nodded in response, knowing how serious Wonho is whenever he's talking about killing people. There reasons why Wonho the hitman of  _The Clan_  and Changkyun didn't doubt his capability in ending life. "Yes hyung, I greatly understand"

"Good boy, I'll see you at home then" Wonho sweetly utter before leaving Changkyun's space.

* * *

 

"What are you doing here? You know our boss going to yelled at us for having strangers like you here" Minhyuk grumble, standing before Wonho whom resting leisurely at the guest area of the office.

"Well, call your boss. I know him though, meet him couple of times already. Though out of his workplace" Wonho nonchalantly utter, looking out the window while sipping on his coffee.

"Well whatever you want then" Minhyuk pouted before getting back to his works.

"Don't you have works though Wonho? I mean I know your works usually at the dead of the night" This time Hyungwon questioned and Wonho glanced over his shoulder towards him.

"I am working right now. I would rather not say what it is. My working hours are crazily flexible..." Wonho says, fixing his jacket.

"Well, whatever it is... Just be careful." Hyungwon quietly utter but Wonho caught on and can't help but smile at him.

"Hyungwon please don't make me fall in love with you, it'll be hard for me to kill you..." Wonho whisper to himself and get back to doing his so-called work.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

_"Kill Chae Hyungwon and you'll get what you want, I promised" he smirks, placing a single photo of Hyungwon on the table._

_"Easy, make sure my reward is ready or else its you who's going to be dead here"_

_"We'll see about that, the next time we meet maybe its your dead body the one that's going to see this face, you're lucky to be walking out alive out of this deal" he chuckled, breathing out the cigarette on the latter face. "Theres things you need to deal with along this whole mission. Be sure to not die"_

_"Don't underestimate me, its me whom decide on this. I walk this path and I live for the crown I'm wearing right with it"_

_"Whatever you say, all I want is Chae Hyungwon dead. Bring me the head if you can, that my fucking trophy for Hyunwoo"_

•••


	9. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Everyone becomes part of the chess piece when the gamble started'

 

> **_'Everyone becomes part of the chess piece when the gamble started'_ **

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"Who the heck is this female prancing around like a thirsty impala?" Wonho questioned, turning his attention to Hyungwon.

"Oh, forget to mentioned to you. Thats Minmin girl. But they're not in a relationship yet also I kinda agree on that statement, she does looks thirsty" Hyungwon explained, sipping on his tea.

"They're not in a relationship? Thats too much skinship for me to assume they're together"

"Well, you know those kind of thing better than I did. One night stand is a thing for that red hair man"

"Damn, he's a one night stand type?" Wonho asked again as if thats the least normal thing the red hair male could be doing in his life.

"Aren't you the same though?" Hyungwon challenge and it only make the latter caught on his words.

The two sit back on the couch as the sun before them engrossed in his conversation with the sunflower sitting on his laps. 

"I'm getting bored watching this straight man show, can we go somewhere else?" Wonho whine, getting on his feet. "Lets have a walk on the park nearby, thats better than watching this"

"Whatever you want, guess psycho have a soft interest too" Hyungwon mutter deadpanned, standing up from his seat to join Wonho. "Min, get a room. I'm going to take a breather with Wonho"

Minhyuk jerks back and give a thumb up at Hyungwon before getting back into his conversation with his so-called girl.

* * *

 

Leaning his head against Wonho shoulder, the two of them look out to the park. "Wonho... What does  _love_  feel likes to you?"

"I don't know Hyungwon, my definition of  _love_... I just don't know..." Wonho quietly answer, glancing at Hyungwon. "I don't really believe at  _love_... I only have painful memories of my past  _love_ "

"I believe its beautiful. I couldn't feel it but I bet, life is just full of it and I'm the sucker who won't have a taste of it" Hyungwon grimace, gazing at his hands.

"Hey, come on. Life is not all about  _love_. Maybe you just need a chance to fall in  _love_  with the right one. I know you already dated few girls back then don't you?" Wonho nudge but it only makes Hyungwon sighed.

"For mere pleasure, yes. They love me but its so hard for me to feel the same. I hardly feel a thing... I just don't see the point in dating"

Wonho ponder for awhile, he screwed around more than Hyungwon does and walking through his past memories. He hardly dated girls but he still did, most of his partners are of the same gender as him and whom he worked with for a mission.

"Here's a thing, if you want to know you're in love or not, think like this... When you see the person, you just have this thought of wanting to spend the rest of your life and grow old together. It sounds cringy but maybe it'll works for you?" Wonho suggested, looking hopeful towards Hyungwon.

"Thats indeed very cliche and cringy" Hyungwon simply commented, "I thought its Min saying that" he adds. 

Wonho snorted, putting his arm around Hyungwon. "Mate, as cliche as it is. Just give it a try"

"What if I feel like that towards you?" Hyungwon challenge, stealing glance at Wonho before looking out to the park again.

"What if I feel the same? What will you do?" 

"I don't know... You will kill me in the end when the truth comes out. I'm just playing my part in your game here..." Hyungwon audibly sighed, closing his eyes.

" _Life is a gamble_  indeed but I won't kill you, also, you didn't really answer my question there. What you will do? Did your heart flutters when you see me?" 

"Should it? Cause I definitely feel something when I see you. I just don't know what it was" Hyungwon blurts, still having his eyes closed.

"Something?" Wonho asked again. "You can't possibly falling in love with me now do you?" he frantically asked again, letting out awkward laugh in the process. Feeling uneasy for some reasons.

"Don't be delusional. I'm not, well, I don't know. When I see you sometime it just remind me of my impending death. Sometimes, I found it beautiful. Another time its just pure chaos and I can't call this  _love_ " Hyungwon calmly utter, as he sit up and stare at Wonho.

"I'm  _The Clan_  grim reaper. I bring death to people when they take advantage of the sweet taste of life. And  _not everyone can find a broken and damaged soul beautiful._  So don't lie" Wonho says, looking ahead of him.

"How can a robot like me lie Wonho? I can't read feelings well. I said whats in my mind. Take it as it is"

"I still couldn't understand the way you think Hyungwon but let's just say I take your words there"

A smile inches on Hyungwon face and it didn't failed Wonho to noticed it. "Lets leave it at that then, thank you for coming into my life. You certainly gives Minhyuk company. Sometimes it makes me feel bad for being like this for Min, now that you're here with us... I can't help but be grateful also feeling a bit mad for the fact that you opened up another world I never seen before" 

"I just pray the end of my gun won't ended up on your head cause it'll be hard for me... Since you didn't trigger any adrenaline in me..." Wonho utter, patting Hyungwon shoulder.

"Well, when that day comes... Please at least take care of Min for me? That's all I'm asking for..." 

Wonho nodded, heaving a sigh. "And If we both ended up dead... Can you at least tell Minhyuk to ask the grannies to lie flowers on my grave too?"

"You really are such a soft bun, just like what Min said" Hyungwon mutter, smile widen at Wonho words.

"I'm screwed on the head but sometimes... Rarely, I can be human too... In other words yes, I am Hyungwon."

* * *

 

"Don't get too comfortable my dude, just because I let you off like this... Chae Hyungwon as well as your life are still on the tight rope. I hope you're not taking advantage of my lenientness" Shownu assert, cleaning the blade of his samurai.

Wonho just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do I look like I'm taking advantage here? I'm too good-looking for that"

"Its the good-looking ones that tend to forget their ground when it comes to something like this" Shownu exclaimed, smiling warmly towards Wonho.

"I bet they're ugly" he stated, fixing his lips piercing.

"What are you talking about now?"

Wonho crossed his arms and diverted his gaze elsewhere. "The one who keeps betraying... Bet they're ugly... Not good-looking at all"

"How would you know? Didn't you see all those movies? See any ugly man betraying their leader?" Shownu challenge, walking towards Wonho before sitting right in front of him on the table.

"For the records, you're no fun. You watched a lot of movies? No, you don't. Also, your definition of handsome are different than mine. So that didn't count. We see the world differently my sensei so  _adios_ " Wonho challenge back, getting on his feet but Shownu pulled him back to sit on his seat.

"You stay for a bit. We're not done, don't  _adios_  me just yet" 

Wonho groans and tussled as he sit back down. "What do you want!" He whine aloud which makes the latter grimace.

"I have something to tell you now... Listen to me carefully" 

Wonho nodded and crossed his arms, "Fill me in then"

"Hyo Lee comes up the other day, she insisted that Chae's death should proceed as soon as possible and she called me a stupid liar for that matter. Now, you know how much I hate being called names like that right?" Shownu carefully utter and Wonho nodded in acknowledgement. "But then again, what she told me next planted doubt in me."

Wonho looked up to Shownu and it stirs an uneasy feeling in Wonho. "Well, what did she told you?"

"I want to meet Chae Hyungwon myself... I know you meet him on daily basis Wonho" Shownu blurts, appearing all serious to Wonho.

Wonho smile in response, looking elsewhere as to hide his feelings from showing. "And may I know why is that? On the sidenote, you still not spilling the real tea"

"Do I need your permission though to meet him?"

"He's mine, the moment you touch him... Consider us on different page then" Wonho declare, reaching out his hand to Shownu.

"Well, I said it already right? He's  _untouchable_ " Shownu also held out his hand to do handshake but Wonho did a forced pinky promises for the two of them.

"Only pinky promises, no handshake" Wonho grinned, chuckling at Shownu reaction.

"Fuck, whats wrong with you really? I just can't predict what you going to do next" Shownu backs away which only gives Wonho the satisfaction of teasing him.

"Can I kiss you instead sensei?" Wonho teased again, leaning towards Shownu but the latter tried to remain unfazed with Wonho advances.

"You're going to regret doing just that," Shownu tried to push Wonho away but the latter hold on to his hand that is on his chest.

"Why? Cause you're scared I'm going to be addicted to it?"

Shownu whom getting a bit intimidated with the latter and his sexuality crisis, groans aloud and push Wonho away with all his might until the latter fall back on his seat.

"You're getting distracted" Shownu grumble, walking back to his seat.

"No, it's you the one getting distracted. I'm clearly still on the topic" Wonho lets out soft laughs, again feeling like the world belongs to him whenever he teases Shownu. "So you're saying?"

"I want to meet Chae Hyungwon" Shownu stated again.

"I'll be there and I know just the place for you to meet him... Just don't blame me if he pissed you off without even trying. If you couldn't understand me.. then you will clearly won't have an idea how Hyungwon works" Wonho reminds, already having surges of images of how the meeting of two robots that are Hyungwon and Shownu. "Also, don't think I'm forgetting it again, what did Hyo Lee told you?"

"She said that Hyungwon had always been their delivery boy, they even invite him for drinks sometimes and one time, she heard Hyungwon threatened to kill director Lee because that political corrupt human have such a stupid temper that he hurt some oldies also his friend on the market nearby"

"For the record, thats his first time delivering shit to Director Lee house, but I could be wrong, also, you sure need to meet him. You can just ask him anything then at the end of the day you tell me if you still think the same"

"So whenI  can meet him?" Shownu asked again but Wonho already on his feet, walking towards the exit door.

"When I believe he's ready to meet the guy who ordered me to kill him. Adios for real now" 

The door slammed shut behind him, Wonho leaned against the door. Heaving a sigh.

"Aww is our baby boy tired? Did our leader goes hard on you?" The green-haired Secretary teases.

"I'm sure its easy to make you feel that, call me anytime baby" Wonho straighten up as he walk past the Secretary desk.

"I'm never interested!" The latter shouted but it only makes Wonho nodded in acknowledgement.

"Whatever you say baby, don't forget to dream of me!" He said before the elevator door slide close in front of him.

Wonho leaned back against the elevator wall, pondering over a new plan with Shownu request to meet Hyungwon. All the possibilities to be calculated to keep Hyungwon alive the whole time. Wonho got immersed in his thought until the elevator stopped at the fourth floor and revealing Jooyoung waiting, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Oh Jooyoung, what you doing here? I've seen you a lot now, I'm getting sick man. Go back to Busan" Wonho joked, as he meet Jooyoung again as he stepped in the elevator.

Jooyoung laugh and fist bump Wonho, "I've been sending work report to Hyunwoo. He prefer to see my handsome face coming here personally than just talking on the phone. What's up with him man? Getting clingy" He whine, fixing his hair.

"He's lonely, just come here a lot then. You used to work here too until you decide Busan seems like a good place to explore."

"Well, Busan is indeed interesting" he smirks, "So much asses for your handsome face" he adds which makes Wonho frown in response.

"Now that's disgusting" he spat, pushing Jooyoung away. "Guess thats enough of the world for today,  _au revoir_ my dude" he quickly said as the elevator door slide open and exited on his floor.

* * *

 

"Emo boy, wait for me"

Wonho increases his pace, making the shorter male run instead to keep up. Wonho stopped walking as soon as the latter had a grip of his hair.

"I said stop!" he enrage, panting heavily. "You're deaf now is it?"

Wonho laughs out loud, pulling the latter hand away from his hair. "Yes my baby boo, what can I help you with?" 

"I received something on my desk today and its has something to do with you..."  Kihyun voice becomes stern as soon as Wonho pays attention to him.

"What is it?" Wonho pulled Kihyun into his car and locked the door.

"I think someone else is after Hyungwon... And us..." Kihyun says, taking out an envelope from his back pocket. "And I assume that person is someone we know since the administrator office is off-limits and only those with access can enter"

Wonho took the envelope from Kihyun and immediately find few pictures of all of them; Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Wonho, Kihyun, Changkyun, Jooheon and even picture of the elderly home. Also included in the envelope is a piece of paper with a message saying:

 

> _**'One by one, I will make you lose the one you love and if you don't want that, tell your pal Wonho Shin to stop trying to pry on other people businesses and just to do as he told; that is to end Chae Hyungwon as soon as possible'** _

"Call Changkyun and tell him to investigate this. And how can this person leave such content easily and unnoticed."

Kihyun nodded in response and contacted Changkyun as soon as the two of them finished discussing the envelope.

Wonho started the car and headed home together with Kihyun.

"Do you regret it? Not killing Hyungwon the first time you see him?" Kihyun breaks the silence between them ever since they leave the building.

Wonho glance at Kihyun for a bit before setting his eyes back on the road. "I don't. It's thrilling don't you think? When did we even have something like this? Everyday is such a mundane tasks sometime it gets me bored"

"You're truly insane wasn't it?" Kihyun scoff, eyeing Wonho.

"When did I ever say I'm sane? They say, just pretend it all, no one will know."

"But seriously though, everyone got involved now Wonho, what are you going to do? Some of us aren't like you, Kyun still not use to hurting people physically and that goes for Heony too..." Kihyun furrowed a worried look, he had been working along side Changkyun and Jooheon as most of their working time spend at the headquarters and not on the field dealing with people lives like Wonho.

"Are you scared?"

Kihyun slightly nodded, "I'm just worried, calculating casualties and all you're willing to take for Chae Hyungwon this time is so terrifying. Its like a  _death note_  for all of us"

"I could say the same but think about it, mister advisor, why they try so hard to stopped the investigation? When everything actually in favor of  _The Clan_... If Hyungwon is the wrong one and I ended up killing him... Aren't we expecting another death as we let the real one loose?" Wonho calmly explained, patting Kihyun with his free hand. "All I need is trust from all of you... I can do this, I'm Wonho Shin..." He adds boastfully.

"Damn, thats one heck of a proud psychopath" Kihyun appraised, "I better not die because of this or else I'm hunting your ass for the rest of my life"

"One lonely ghost to befriend then"

* * *

 

Arriving at their house, Wonho went straight to his bedroom. Already hoping for sleep ahead as he been doing observation on Director Lee staffs as well as a day out with Hyungwon whom not even home yet.

Wonho sits on his bed, intending to call Hyungwon to check on his current whereabouts.

As Wonho pulled out his phone from his jacket something fell out along with it.

He picks it up and open up crumpled up post-it note.

_'Yoo Kihyun will dies first'_

Wonho immediately rush out of his room and eyes busy searching for Kihyun. When he find the latter in the kitchen about to drink a water bottle on the counter.

Wonho runs towards it and throw the bottle against the wall, out of Kihyun hands.

A little drenched on his shirt and surprise, Kihyun took a deep breath. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't a man satisfy his thirst for the damn water and drink peacefully?!" He shouted, pushing Wonho out of his way.

"It's  _poisoned_ " Wonho simply answered, eyes wonder to the water spilling out of the bottle before settling his attention on Kihyun. "You become the chess piece, now you're playing this game too"

Kihyun tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths. "I don't understand a thing but when are you even that easy to understand anyway"

"They say... They will kill you first." Wonho said deadpanned, staring at Kihyun dead in the eyes.

"Who? Who that effing people that insist to end me?! I just want to hydrate myself. Is that wrong?!" Kihyun grumbled but Wonho ignore him and went into his room to get his phone before coming back to the kitchen.

As he dialed up the number and pressing the phone close to his ear, Wonho took out all the water bottle in the fridge and throwing them on the floor making Kihyun all uncomfortable for almost dying moment ago. "Don't drink all these, its poisoned. I know, something is off."

"I order it on the the convenience store like usual and asked them to deliver it here since we're so busy to buy some" Kihyun explained, eyeing the mess before him. "Man, didn't know it'll turn out this way"

Wonho glanced at Kihyun before talking on the phone. "Jooheon, come here this instant. I need you to do something. Bring your stuffs along, we need your help"

Without waiting for his response, Wonho ended the call and turned to Kihyun. "I don't know the order and when this person come close to me. But he wrote that you're first in line"

"Well that's fucked up, what did I do wrong now to get to this point really" Kihyun mumble, walking towards the coffee machine instead. "If that fucker get in the way this time around, I swear I'm grounding his body parts for my coffee and then we'll find out if  _cannibalism_  is my middle name"

"Make me one too"

After awhile, Minhyuk and Hyungwon arrived at the house and were taken aback at the state of the kitchen.

"Is there any brawl going on while the two of us are gone?" Minhyuk muster up his courage to asked Wonho whom been sitting in silence with Kihyun in the living room awaiting their scientist.

"I'll explain to you later, for now make yourself a coffee and sit down here with us..." Kihyun intervene while Hyungwon in no time just sit in between Kihyun and Wonho on the couch.

"What happened?" Hyungwon quietly asked, turning his attention to Wonho.

Wonho gaze at him, as if contemplating to tell the latter over few things that happened today. "A lot. And I don't know where to start..."

"Am I going to die?"

"We all going to die, Wonho dig grave for each of us actually and I don't know if I should thanked him for that cause he sure does save me time to dig one for myself" Kihyun sarcastically utter, winking at Wonho whom been genuinely done with Kihyun.

"Finally I'm having the apartment for myself right?" Wonho jeer, leaning back on the couch with his arm resting on Hyungwon shoulder. "Also no, you're not going to die Hyungwon" he quickly adds.

"Yeah, I'm the first sacrifice anyway. I must have look delicious wasn't it?" Kihyun intervene, looking at Hyungwon. "Do I look delicious to you?"

"I swear you two talk about  horrendous stuffs as if its normal for people like us. You even joked about it, I don't know how to respond to it" Minhyuk says as he joined them on the living room with coffee for himself and tea for Hyungwon.

"Well,  _you win at life when even serious matters can't make you lose your smile or laughter_ " Wonho chanted, doing high-five with Kihyun.

"Thats a wise words indeed" Kihyun acknowledge.

"I can see why  _The Clan_  have you guys as their core member... I can't even imagine how the leader look like" Minhyuk shakes his head in disbelieve.

"Our leader is someone you will never expect to be our leader..." Wonho shrugs and Kihyun nodded in agreement.

"But he still deserves the title nevertheless. There's just a lot of reasons to list over why he's our leader"

"Well, when can I meet your leader? I believe he's the one giving you the stupid mission to kill my baby boy?" Minhyuk asked with smile on his face.

Hyungwon can only afford to shake his head.

"Well, soon enough? Cause he wants to meet Hyungwon himself. So you better help me with that"

Kihyun whipped his head at Wonho direction. "Are you serious? Why would he want to meet Hyungwon?"

"Yeah, Why? When he have you to just get with it?" Minhyuk asked again, getting more into the conversation.

"Theres just holes to everything. He's having his own doubt now that Hyo Lee personally goes to meet him so he wanted to meet Hyungwon because of that"

"When should I meet him?" Hyungwon questioned, looking at Wonho and then at Minhyuk.

"I want to be there when this leader of yours going to meet Hyungwon." Minhyuk declare, "And he better not have funny ideas yet... Or else he can just dream of seeing that pretty face"

"Don't worry, Hyungwon is  _untouchable_  for him. I'll be there too"

"Can I tag along?" Kihyun joined in the conversation. "And where you're going to meet him?"

"You'll know soon" Wonho utter, taking a sip of his coffee.

After sitting in the living room for awhile, having small chat among themselves about the situation. The doorbell rang and Hyungwon volunteer to open the door.

Walking towards the front door, Hyungwon open the door to a stranger. "Yes?" He simply greet with.

"Uh, Am I at the wrong house now? Did hyung move out already?" He mutter to himself, ready to walk away until Hyungwon hold onto his sleeve.

"If you're looking for Wonho then you're at the right house. He's inside" Hyungwon move out of the way but the latter remain on his spot.

"Aren't you  _Chae Hyungwon_?"

Hyungwon nodded and raised his eyebrows in question. "Yea so?"

"And you're in Wonho Shin, The Wonho hyung that I know right?"

"Yes, I get where you're going with that question so please just get inside. The two of us agree on few stuffs over my impending death" Hyungwon calmly answer, still leaving enough space for the other person to slipped in.

Stopping right in front of Hyungwon, the guest hold out his hand. "Jooheon Lee,  _The Clan_  official scientist and prototype maker. Also known as  _genius_ " He introduced, "Fancy meeting you, hope I can have a small talk with you later on"

Hyungwon casually took his hand and the two of them exchange handshake.

"So where's my psycho boo?" Jooheon questioned aloud, walking into the house straight towards the living room. "Ayo, so where do you need my expertise?"

Both Wonho and Kihyun got up and directed Jooheon towards the kitchen where all the mess laid out for Jooheon.

"Here ya go, crime scene number one. We assume all these water are poison so, work your magic I guess?" Wonho leaned against the counter along with Kihyun.

While both Minhyuk and Hyungwon decided to stay on the sideline watching Jooheon working with the mess.

"Hyung... Am I seeing Chae Hyungwon now? In your house even" Jooheon quietly ask when Wonho crouched down beside him.

"Yeah, You can go ask him anything and you will understand why I couldn't kill him. Not even adrenaline shots can help me kill him" Wonho nonchalantly answer.

"Even so... Shownu hyung shouldn't know about this or else we're all dead" Jooheon remind, taking out his equipment and taking the water sample. "I'll let you know the result as soon as I can then"

"Heony, We're already on our way to meet grim reaper...." Kihyun interrupt as he had been eavesdropping the conversation between Wonho and Jooheon.

"What an honor, how so?" Jooheon sarcastically asked, narrowing his eyes at Wonho.

"Because of our emo boy here, he provoke some unknown human out there whom decide that we're all in this together. And that person apparently have an order on who should die first. Have a wild guess whos first?" Kihyun utter deadpanned, unamused by chess piece game.

"How dare they tried to poison you guys, man, that's my role... I'll poison that person with his own poison" Jooheon pouted, staring at the supposed-poisoned-water in his hand.

"It's you wasn't it?" Minhyuk guessed, nodded to himself. "Damn, what ill stuff you've been doing in your life really?"

Kihyun could only afford to glare at Minhyuk. Throwing imaginary daggers towards the red-hair male.

"Guys, cut it off. Go get some rest. You too Kihyun. I'll settle this with Heony" Wonho waved dismissively at three of them whom obedient enough to leave Wonho alone with Jooheon.

"B-but I was going to interview Chae Hyungwon" Jooheon whine but Wonho quick to decline him.

"You can talk to him another time, this is more important" Wonho points at the puddle of water before them.

After awhile, as Wonho finished discussing with Jooheon, he received call from Changkyun who was lazy to drive to Wonho apartment.

The two of them agreed to meet at their usual meetpoints.

"Hyung, the system got hacked on short period of time which shut down most of the camera system as well as entry access which the administration office not excluded. So whomever sending the package sure does knows our headquarter running system" Changkyun informed his findings to Wonho. "Also, am I in this as well?"

Wonho frowns deepen, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the hacker leaves a message as if he knows you're going to ask me to check on this..." His voice trails off, "Please don't let them kill me hyung"

"What does it says?"

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

 

> _**'Gamble for the truths, everyone is a chess piece and that include you. Bid farewell early cause you never know when death going to eliminate you'** _

•••


	10. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't think any less of yourself just because I couldn't love you properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took awhile to post this chapter, anyhow hope you have a good day! ♡

_'Sometimes no matter how much you love someone... They just can't love you back in the same way'_

 

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

  
"Here, for you" Wonho grab onto Changkyun hand and placed the item on his palm.

Changkyun open his hand and found a pepper spray. "Whats this for actually? For your ass?"

"More like to protect your ass" Wonho corrected, winking at Changkyun in the process.

"Seriously?" Changkyun said deadpanned. Raising the pepperspray in front of Wonho face. "Shit like this can sure save lives but certainly not mine"

"Jooheon have it too, so that's make the two of you"

"So? I can handle guns just fine, you could just give me a revolver or shit like that. Much better than this pepperspray. I'm a weapon manager back at the headquarters, aren't you looking down on me too much now?" Changkyun continue to whine, taking a seat in front of Wonho. "Fuck this shit"

Wonho let out soft laughs and ruffle Changkyun hair. "Such a bun, you shouldn't underestimate the power of pepperspray too... Or else it'll be offended"

"Screw you and your pepperspray" Changkyun gets on his feet and stormed out of the room. "Fuck your whole existence" he grumble aloud.

"Yeah right, fuck my existence indeed"

•

  
"I've talked to the grannies and yes, they allowed us to use their dining room since common room is not available today" Minhyuk inform Wonho as he asked permission to one of the grannies.

"Cool, where's Hyungwon then?" Wonho asked, looking around for the tall male.

"He's inside" Minhyuk says, "So wheres this your so called leader? I'm very eager to meet him already"

"You're gonna get yourself killed like that. Watch your words with him." Wonho glance at Minhyuk, looking at the latter head to toe. "Yep, you're definitely in for a death wish. You're gonna die young" he adds, walking away from Minhyuk.

"I live by my own rules. You don't have to tell me what to do" Minhyuk shouted, walking the opposite direction of Wonho.

Wonho walked towards his car which parked just outside the apartment. Gesturing Shownu to step out of the car.

"What are we doing here actually?" Shownu questioned as he looked around the area. Having his own suspicion towards Wonho. "You better don't have any funny business Wonho, I'm gonna kick your ass if you do"

Wonho laughed and slung his arm around Shownu. Leading him towards the apartment. "Its you who shouldn't have funny ideas... Or else I'm gonna kick your ass too... Even better shoot you down on the head"

"No one have the guts to say that to me other than you but well, be my guest then" Shownu nudged Wonho and chuckles.

"One day, just wait for it I guess? Who knows maybe one day I suddenly have craving to sit on that throne"

Both Wonho and Shownu stepped in the apartment, walking towards the dining room. One of the grannies stopped the two of them as she recognized Shownu.

"Young man, I've seen your picture somewhere before" she says, smiling warmly towards Shownu.

"Ah is it? I hope its a good picture of me that you have seen ahjumma" Shownu answered back, smiling warmly towards the latter.

"It is, you look so handsome in it. My granddaughter adore you so much. Can I take picture with you for my granddaughter?" she requested and Wonho didn't failed to tease Shownu.

Shownu nodded and the latter handed her phone to Wonho whom gladly took the picture for them.

"Man, my leader such a handsome-crooked bastard" Wonho teased as soon as he took the picture of them.

"But what are you doing here young man?" She questioned, turning to Wonho instead.

"Ah, we're just meeting a few friend here. You don't mind about that right?" Wonho respond, smiling at the granny.

"Of course not, the last time you visit with Minhyukie, we all have such a good time together. Come here a lot then and bring this man as well. You guys are already like our children" she beamed, patting Shownu as she walks away.

"Have a good day ahjumma. See you around" Shownu bid his farewell as the two of them bow their head. "Changkyun coming here later as well... And Kihyun couldn't make it today" He adds as he turned around towards the dining room with Wonho.

"Whatever then, as long as you're not harming my food and the grannies then we're good"

•  
•  
•

  
"Are you really Chae Hyungwon?" Shownu asked for the nth time, comparing the picture in his hands side by side with Hyungwon. "You know, you're really good-looking in this picture and seeing you in real life like now, are you even human?"

Hyungwon just stare at Shownu. Reaching out to his back pocket, taking out his ID card from his wallet and displaying it towards Shownu. "Thank you for the compliment. And yes I'm human and my name is really Chae Hyungwon. I don't have any other way to prove my existence to you other than this"

"For the nth time sir, how many times are you going to ask him that question? Is that the only thing you're going to ask him?" Minhyuk intervenes as the repeated question started to get on his nerves.

"Give him some time Min, he's new to Hyungwon." Wonho nudge Minhyuk, shaking his head.

"I mean come on. It's been half an hour and this man still couldn't register into his head that Hyungwon is real. I'd say that's one heck of fascination over one existence" Minhyuk whine, leaning back on his chair.

"Say that to his face then... let's see if he'll listen to you..." Changkyun intervene, smirking towards Minhyuk which only make Minhyuk feel challenged.

Minhyuk waved his hand in front of Shownu, trying to get the latter attention to himself instead of Hyungwon.

Shownu turned to Minhyuk and can't help but stare at him for the longest time. As he's been refusing to pay the red hair male with any attention the moment he stepped into the dining room.

"Sir, remember my name. It's Lee Minhyuk okay? And I don't care what type of living you're doing behind your fame. Yes, I recognize you, Sohn Hyunwoo. You're one hell of a handsome model but let me get this straight... People like us exists. We're just out of this world and you just gotta live with that" Minhyuk spat, grinning in the end. Patting Shownu shoulder before leaning back against his chair.

Shownu smile and nodded in respond which Wonho as well as Changkyun didn't failed to notice how he soften before Minhyuk. "Indeed people like you guys exist" he simply says before diverting his gaze to Hyungwon again.

"My eyes not playing tricks on me right? Did I just see him smiling at Minhyuk like he's his world?" Changkyun whispers to Wonho but the latter only shrugs in response.

"Back at you Hyungwon, I ask Wonho to arrange a meeting with you because I have a few questions that needed to be answer by you." Shownu finally says in serious manner after trying to convince himself about Hyungwon.

"You could have just call me. Save you from the trouble of coming here"

Shownu shake his head in disagreement, "I prefer this than phone calls at least I can see your face and I can tell if you're lying or not"

"Oh boy, you're going to have a hard time telling that apart. Even I can't tell when he's joking" Minhyuk interrupt which only get a nudge from Wonho. "What?! That's true though, you know this robot!" Minhyuk yells but Wonho only gesture him to shut up.

Hyungwon gaze at Minhyuk for brief seconds before turning to Shownu. "As you can already see, something is wrong with me. I only have one real expression; whatever pictures you saw of me smiling or whatever... I learned all of that to be normal. And rest assured, I'm not going to lie to you. You ask and I'll give you the answer"

"Alright then, that should make this easier for both of us" Shownu nodded, proceeding to ask Hyungwon more questions.

Changkyun took out pictures of Hyo Lee and the director, Jung Seok Lee. Placing the pictures on the table before Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

"Do you recognize these two?"

Hyungwon and Minhyuk both lean closer and look at the picture together. "The girl yes, the old man... No" Hyungwon utter, "Min did talk to both of them before I supposed" he adds.

Minhyuk nodded in agreement, "I did. I've talk to both of them, as the girl bought a lot of stuffs online. The old man, not so much... But we did exchange few small conversations along the way"

"Hmm, then Hyo Lee must be confusing Min with Hyungwon don't you think?" Wonho cuts in, recalling the information that Shownu have told him.

"Hyung...Do you think the murderer threatened her to tell you about Hyungwon instead of Minhyuk? These two are not even alike" Changkyun speculate aloud, which make all of them ponder over the possibilities.

"That's the first time I actually ever meet her."

"Really? Is there anything odd when you delivered the package?"

Hyungwon pondered for awhile before turning to Min, "I was covering for Min that day cause he got sick. And the package actually delivered for Jung Seok Lee. Not the girl who opened the door"

"What? Its not for Hyo Lee?" Changkyun questioned, "We were told the package is for Hyo Lee" he adds, shifting his attention to Shownu.

"Did you deliver the package Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon shake his head, "I ran away that day and the package... I accidentally bring it back with me to the office. I thought Min should have delivered it to them by now, right Min?"

Minhyuk shrugs, "I haven't been to that house since the last time you covered for me. And why you didn't tell me about the package?"

"I think I forgot about it... I don't like that place"

"Why did you run away Hyungwon?" Wonho took his opportunity to question Hyungwon whom obviously showing discomfort over the question.

"I hope this is not weird, but am I allowed to put it as sexual assault? She was touching me where she shouldn't..." Hyungwon blurts, avoiding eyes-contact with the rest of them.

All of them were robbed of speech, exchanging glances with each other. Minhyuk scoots closer to Hyungwon, putting his arms around him. "Hyungwon, what happened? Why you didn't tell me about this?"

"Yeah, what happened? Can you tell me everything? Anyhow, its not weird at all" Shownu asked, fixing his attention to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon slowly nodded and glance at Wonho before settling his gaze on his hands. "As soon as I bell the door, it was open by this girl. She's beautiful I admit but thats about it. I politely refused her invitation for tea in return for the package but as she strongly insisted as a gratitude so I just took it with a grain of salt and accepted it. She gave me tea but then I'm staying for a bit cause she started to ask me for help, to help change her light bulb in her room. She says theres no other man in her house to help her"

"So? You went to her room?"

Hyungwon nodded, "I don't have a say in that. As soon as she told me she needs help, she immediately pulled me there. I resisted but shes not giving up at all. So I take it upon myself to just change the bulb as quickly as possible and leave the place"

"And then?"

"Well she did bring me the light bulb but shes pushing me towards her bed. I was caught off guard... She even uh..." Hyungwon voiced trails off, "You pretty much can imagine what happened next. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't like this" he quickly adds, shaking his head trying to stop the conversation.

Hyungwon gets on his feet, walking towards the exit door but Shownu quick in his response to gripped on Hyungwon wrist. "Wait, one more. Just one more question..."

"Did you meet Jung Seok Lee that day or even see him around in the house?" Hyunwoo questioned, looking hopeful towards Hyungwon.

"I don't even know how he looks like. Let alone talk to him.. and you still ask Wonho to kill me. What kind of world we're living in..."

"Hyungwon wait..." Minhyuk called out but it fell on deaf ears.

Hyungwon stepped out of the dining room and stay on the spot before a familiar voice breaks him from his reverie.

"Hyungwon ah, what are you doing there?"

Hyungwon turned to the source of the voice and meets eyes with Grandma Han. Hyungwon make his way towards the latter, stopping right in front of her with head hung low remain staring at the ground.

"Grandma Han... Would you mind giving me a hug? I think I need a hug right now..." he quietly requested, tears dripping down his cheeks which taking him by surprise.

"Hyungwon whats wrong..." Grandma Han move closer to Hyungwon, putting her arms around the tall man. Patting his back as she speaks. "What happened Hyungwon? Why did you cry... You never cry..."

"Why am I crying... I'm not sad..." He mutter, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

"Maybe you're hurting... _Maybe somewhere within you is aching without you knowing_..." She softly says under her breaths, smiling warmly towards Hyungwon.

"I didn't know I can cry this much..."

"As much as you believe how out of this world your existence is... _You're still human_. Even with your conditions... _You will always be human._.."

Hyungwon slowly nodded and returned the hug. Staying in Grandma Han embrace for awhile.

Wonho whom had quietly stay on the sideline watching the whole interaction and also listening to every words being uttered.

"You're saying that we will always be human no matter what... why nobody ever told me that..." Wonho murmur to himself before stepping back into the dining room.

•

  
After the whole meet up with Shownu, Hyungwon agreed to accompany Wonho to go the gym. While Wonho agreed to help Hyungwon learn a few self defense whenever Wonho not around to help him.

The gym that Wonho had been attending is not full today and only a few of the new gym members seen working out.

Wonho took a spot along with Hyungwon. The two presence had garner attention of the occupant of the gym especially one man Wonho noticed had been gawking at Hyungwon.

"Just don't wander too far alright? You're too good-looking for few people in this gym" Wonho reminds before disappearing into one of the room Hyungwon assume to be the changing room.

Hyungwon look around the gym, trying a few of the equipment before he deemed he's too exhausted to stick to just one.

After awhile, Wonho comes back in his workout outfit and Hyungwon can't help but stare at Wonho change in demeanor.

"Now lets get working shall we?" Wonho grinned, cracking his knuckles in excitement.

Hyungwon gulped in response, wishing hours ago he decline the offer made by Wonho. "Did I make the wrong decision..."

In no time the two of them proceed to do what they intend to. With Wonho changing in attitude, he didn't even cut Hyungwon some slack for being a beginner.

"Get moving!" Wonho said aloud, actually surprising few occupants of the gym.

Hyungwon obeyed nonetheless, holding at dear life to get on with his workout.

"Time out, please, I can't do this anymore.... I feel nauseated already" Hyungwon utter, coughing and breathing heavily trying to regain his composure.

"Hyungwon, we barely did a thing. How can you give up so easily..." Wonho squats down beside Hyungwon, patting his shoulder. "Alright then, ten minutes and then we're back to the game alright?"

"No, fuck self defense. Fuck you. Let them come at me" Hyungwon groans, turning to his side. "I'll just die, that's simpler" he mutter but Wonho not having any of it.

"Yeah right, I'll kill them before they could kill you. Don't worry, I'm here, your hero"

"Hero my ass... You're so happy to torture me just now. I can see the eyes of evil shining through" Hyungwon whispers to himself, "I hate you.. no, hate is too strong, I dislike you at the moment" he said aloud.

Wonho chuckle at Hyungwon, ruffling the latter hair. "Alright go rest over there then, I'll workout some more and then we can go. You're done for today"

"Great" Hyungwon chanted aloud, getting up and moving to sit on the bench instead.

Wonho shake his head being amuse with Hyungwon antics. "Such a robot but can't even handle this kind of workout"

"I'm a different kind of robot okay? I am affected physically rather than emotionally. So you don't really have a say in this"

"Whatever you say beautiful man. Go get your beauty rest" Wonho teases, throwing the small towel towards Hyungwon which fall on his face.

"Screw you man" Hyungwon murmur as he take the towel off his face. "Oh, he smell nice though" he adds as he discreetly sniff at the small towel in his hand.

Hyungwon immediately shake his head in denial. "Don't be weird now Hyungwon"

Hyungwon proceed to watch Wonho and occasionally fiddling with his phone to update Minhyuk whom Hyungwon assume losing his mind for not bringing him along. Even without much effort, Hyungwon can't help but notice one of the guy at his far right been staring at him.

Obviously letting Hyungwon know that he is ogling and clearly checking Hyungwon out.

Hyungwon tried to ignore the man but the latter decide to approach Hyungwon whom watching Wonho working out on the sideline.

"Did anyone ever told you that you have such a pretty lips?"

"I know I have pretty lips, I don't need other people to let me know so" Hyungwon mutter, giving his back towards the man.

"Well, it doesn't hurts if I'm going to tell you just that now right?" He smirks, closing the distance between them.

"Oh believe me sir, its bothersome the more I listen to it. So save yourself the trouble and go work out there or whatever"

"Oh come on, can you face me? I want to see your face" he declare, hands already touching Hyungwon shoulder.

"Fucking shit this dude so disgustingly cringy" Hyungwon mutter, peeling the man hands off his shoulder. "Sir please, I'm not looking for fun here, please leave"

"But I am looking for someone special and I found you... Maybe you're the one?" He continues to pester Hyungwon, forcing the latter to face him.

"Uhm excuse me? Who told you that you can touch him?" Wonho challenge as he approach the bench after watching long enough from his working spot.

"Well, nobody? Its up to me if I want to touch him or not? You doing gym here cause you're looking for partner too ain't you? He is just my type" He smirks, putting his arm around Hyungwon. Which took the latter by surprised.

"That's for you and not me. I'm here to raise my kill rate" Wonho utter deadpanned. Reaching out to put the man arm off Hyungwon.

Wonho gestured Hyungwon to stands up and the latter do as he was told. Wonho immediately pulled him to stand beside him.

"Enough with this, please leave. He's mine, I don't share what's mine. He's my boyfriend so my dick is the only throne he's gonna sit on" Wonho declared, ready to leave the man alone together with Hyungwon until the man decide to provoke him.

The man pulled Hyungwon to his side forcefully, which the latter fall meekly against his body. Putting his arms around Hyungwon yet again, he turned to Wonho. "Shall we see whose throne he loves more?"

"I don't fucking think so, now let go of him before I break your bones..." Wonho says, stepping closer to the man.

"You know, I would do as he said if I was you. He's not joking about breaking bones..." Hyungwon turned to the man, unamused with the situation he's caught on.

"Oh shut up pretty face" he grumbled, "I'm going to win this fight just so I can have you to myself" he adds, reaching out to caresses Hyungwon face.

"Dude, I'm assuming this is why you're single. Man you sucks big time not to mention you're lame too" Hyungwon said deadpanned, slapping the latter hand away from his face.

Hyungwon walk away from the man and sit on the bench. "Go ahead, let's see where this fight actually leads the three of us. I'm not cheering the two of you. Have it your way"

The man beamed at Hyungwon, smacking his lips in response. "You're one heck of an interesting pretty boy. Don't worry... We'll have a chat later"

"There there, don't be delusional. To have a chat with that pretty face, you have to put me on eternal sleep which is again, very impossible" Wonho cracks his knuckles, he took a glance at Hyungwon before staring at the man again.

"Don't be cocky dude. You're underestimating me too much"

"He doesn't care... This dude going to be hospitalised then..." Hyungwon mutter, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Enough talk then..." The man declared, taking his position before Wonho.

Taking his stance, Wonho smirks at the latter. "Fuck pest like you, thanks to you I get to let out some steam. My inner demon can't wait to destroyed the living daylight out of you"

"I'll like to see you try" he sneer and charges towards Wonho.

Neither of the two are backing out and the fight getting much more grim as seconds past by. Even the gym manager had comes out to Hyungwon and wanted the fight to be over.

No one had the guts to interfere with the fights as the fight is too intensed.

As the two gains more wounds and even spatting blood. Hyungwon took it upon himself to stop the fight.

Hyungwon shouting fell on deaf ears, mustering his courage to approach the fight as Wonho ignored him. The man already have blood all over his face and it makes Hyungwon realised the dire situation as Wonho already in his highest form with the adrenaline running through his blood.

"Wonho no!" Hyungwon with all his might tried pull Wonho away from the man whom nearly unconscious.

"I can't get enough of this fucker. Where that mighty mouth now? You would like to see me try? You'll be dead by the end of this fight for all I wish!" Wonho grumble, still ignoring Hyungwon whom helplessly trying to pull Wonho away.

"Wonho stop! You're killing him!" Hyungwon shouted, pulling Wonho off the man whom already beaten so bad his face covered with blood. Groaning in pain.

Wonho tussled and went to give one last blow to the man. Putting his feet on the man chest. "You listen carefully shit face... If I see you here one more time even so messing around like a hoe, I won't hesitate to end your life..." Wonho warned before walking away from the mess, pulling Hyungwon along with him.

Taking their bag, the two of them exit the gym. Getting into Wonho car, the two sit in silence as Wonho started the car.

"For the record thats his fault for messing around. He gets my adrenaline going so, I never asked for a favor from him to trigger that... His call and I just had to let him have a taste" Wonho claimed, calmly wiping the blood on his hands.

Hyungwon nodded and look out the car window. "I know" he quietly answered. "You okay there?"

Wonho let out soft laughs, glancing at Hyungwon. "Never been better" he simply answer. "Lets go have a change from this mood. That fucker just got to ruined our day"

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

  
"I see you bring along a boyfriend over eh? Who's the lucky man?" Jin asked playfully, leading Wonho and Hyungwon inside.

Wonho nudged the latter, "That's not my boyfriend..."

"Really? He's totally your type though?" Jin pry, poking Wonho cheeks. "Just tell me if hes your boyfriend... I'll style his hair for you then, free of charge... But styling your hair thats a different deal. You gotta pay my dude"

Wonho snorted, glancing at Hyungwon over his shoulder before gazing at Jin. "What a discrimination indeed. I'm not your fav anymore?"

Jin laughter filled the salon, he patted Wonho shoulder. "More like I'm not your fav anymore..."

Wonho shake his head in disbelieve and  amble towards Hyungwon. "Well, Hyungwon would it hurt your red hair bro if you change your hair to blonde?" Wonho questioned, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon shrugs, "You can list down the list before me on why should I change my hair color"

"Cause you'll look even better that way as well for safety reason, I bet you've never dye your hair before" Wonho try to persuade, batting his eye lashes before Hyungwon.

"No, I'm already fine with how I look Wonho. I don't need to change anything" Hyungwon said deadpanned, ready to leave the salon but Wonho stopped him.

"I'll buy you the best shrimps!" Wonho declared aloud, "Please do this for me. I only need you to have that hairstyle until I find the real culprit. After that you can dye your hair black" he quickly adds.

"What about shrimps now?"

Wonho rubbed the back of his neck, grinning towards Hyungwon. "Minhyuk told me you love shrimps."

"Two months. Take it or leave it" Hyungwon simply bargain, staring at Wonho.

"Two months what?" Wonho repeated, confused over their conversation.

"I'll dye my hair blonde for you but for two months or for as long as it had to go on, you'll have to treat me to shrimps everytime I want... So.."

"You're such a swindler aren't you..." Wonho smirks which only makes Hyungwon to imitate his action.

"I think you're forgetting that I have Min in my whole life, his swindler tendency gets to me a lot. So I take this as a deal then, the moment I'm sensing the fact that I'm not going to get my shrimps you bet this hair going back to its real color" Hyungwon chanted before sidepassing Wonho and going at the direction Jin had gone to earlier.

° 

  
"You ready to for your boyfriend new look? I swear hes a walking piece of art" Jin teased as he approach Wonho whom had been waiting for Hyungwon to be done.

Wonho nodded, looking at the mirror for the nth time over his new black hair. "I'm ready but do you think my hair is alright? I feel like I'm missing my old hair already"

Jin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "It's only been ten minutes Wonho... You'll be fine. Don't believe me? Wait" Jin disappear around the corner and come back with one of his employee aka well-known Jin Salon baby boo.

Wonho leaned back against the couch and stare at the employee.

"Jimin, what do you think of Wonho new hair color? It suits him right?" Jin turned to Jimin.

"Looking much better now, with that piercings and all. You'll be the best" he sheepishly says, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Fair enough" Wonho simply utter, getting on his feet. "So where Hyungwon at?"

Wonho look at the mirror again to fix his hair but through it, he saw Hyungwon standing not far from him. In his new hair color which make Wonho turned around to see the change first hand.

"Don't forget my shrimp" Hyungwon blurts before Wonho could utter any word.

Wonho bursts into a laughter, ambling towards Hyungwon. "I'm having my moment there, you look so cool and the first thing that comes out of your mouth was shrimps. I know. I'll buy you the fucking shrimps"

"Great, now let's go" Hyungwon reply, running his fingers through his hair. Ready to leave with Wonho.

"Before the two of you leave, can I please get a picture? Like please?" Jin interrupt, pulling at Hyungwon shirt sleeve.

Hyungwon gaze at Jin for awhile before turning to Wonho. "I'm not used to it but if you agree then we'll do it"

Wonho let out soft laughs, putting his arm around Hyungwon waist while the latter put his arm around Wonho shoulder. "You have 10seconds to take our picture or you get nothing at all" Wonho grinned, smiling towards Hyungwon.

Jin frantically fished out his phone from his back pocket and quickly took the pictures a few times before his ten seconds are up.

Jin audibly sighed, while Wonho patted his shoulder. "Thanks for today, you're the best"

Both Jin and Wonho leave Hyungwon alone with Jimin to settle the payment for their make-over.

"I see you're getting softer as its been awhile since I meet you. Is it because of him?" Jin smirks, glancing over his shoulder at Hyungwon before turning back to Wonho.

"Don't joke around. You know I don't do that kind of shit anymore ever since..." Wonho voice trails off, distracting himself with the stuff on the counter.

"You know, I would thousand times agree you being with this man rather than that stupid crooked bastard. All that bastard did was abuse and took advantage of your feelings as well as manipulating you into stupid shit. I've talked to this man, hes a good man. Even though something is off with him, I just couldn't tell what it was" Jin blurts, smiling warmly towards Wonho. "It didn't necessarily means a bad thing, I mean your changes, you're more human now and than ever"

Wonho nodded in acknowledgement, trying to stifle the smile persisting to inch on his lips. "You never know... I wasn't even sure if I like this change or not... So much happened that I couldn't take it all at once"

• 

  
"Whats this place?" Hyungwon asked as he looked inside the cafe.

"Cake's Heaven" Wonho grinned, walking towards the counter where the cakes are being display. "Their chocolate lava cake taste amazing"

"So we're going to eat that?" Hyungwon point at the said lava cake. "You love cake?"

Wonho nodded, "I kind of do? Depends on the cake but its the lava cake and the cheese cake that weaken my heart and soul" he dramatically says, flailing his arms.

"I see, we'll eat that then but... When you're treating me to eat the best shrimps..."

Wonho sighed and can't help but laugh to himself. "Alright, we'll eat them during your day off"

"Fair enough" Hyungwon tried to smile to Wonho but thinking that he looks weird, he moved from the counter and occupied one of the seats.

"At least you tried Hyungwon, it's enough" Wonho smile and proceed to make their orders.

° 

  
"How was it?" Wonho sternly asked Hyungwon whom had quietly eating the cake.

"Its delicious" he simply reply, taking another bite of the cake. Stealing a glance at Wonho before looking away again.

"That's all?"

"What else should I say?" Hyungwon questioned back, gazing at Wonho.

Wonho shrugged, looking away as he ponder, "Maybe says something like wow its so delicious I feel like I'm losing my mind. Something like that, with a big smile on your face"

Hyungwon stare at Wonho as if Wonho just killed his entire family. "Maybe not" he turned away.

"Come on Hyungwon, I bet Minhyuk have taught you over human reaction to things before this..." Wonho urges, grinning at Hyungwon with anticipation.

Hyungwon shake his head in denial "I didn't sign up for this, I only agree for my shrimp. Not fucking react to a cake"

Wonho pouted and fished out his phone. Dialing up someone's number before pressing his phone against his ear.

"Kihyun-ah" he greeted, staring at Hyungwon as soon as the other hand answered his call.

_'What do you want now? Did you kill anyone now? I'm busy, make it fast'_

"Hyungwon refused to react to my favorite cake..." Wonho blurts, pouting as if Kihyun is in front of him to witness it.

_'You fucker... I give you this privilege to call me anytime you ended someone life... Not when someone fucking refused to react to your lava cake! Hang up now!'_

"You psychopath. How could you treat my cake that way. Also, I kinda beat up someone at the gym. In case he wanna  sue me, please make him your dinner instead" Wonho ended the call without  listening to the latter response.

Putting his phone down, Wonho stare at Hyungwon. "I just love teasing him like that." He simply blurts, taking another bite of his cake.

"Does he always clean up after your mess?" Hyungwon questioned, stealing glances at Wonho.

"Most of the time, yes, I tell you he's the best at his work. Find yourself a Kihyun when you wanna dispose dead bodies" Wonho nonchalantly praise.

"Then its either him or you who will be the last thing I see eh?" Hyungwon quietly mutter, fixing his attention on the cake to avoid eye contact with Wonho.

"Hyungwon, look at me for a moment"

Hyungwon comply and look at Wonho whom already staring at him. Silence settle between them before Wonho broke the silence himself.

"I won't kill you. I choose to believe you now so my mission is not even my priority now. Not anymore but you are. So please, I told you already, have faith that this is the right decision I'm doing because at the end, both of us are on that tight rope and its not only you" Wonho calmly explained with such assurance that for once Hyungwon is convinced and he wish everything just end with no one dying because of him.

Wishing that the man before him not someone hired to end his life instead someone he can called friend or someone important in his life.

"You're making me confused with everything Wonho, everything is so new to me and I don't know what to expect..." Hyungwon answered, "If I have to say it in Minmin definition, I'm scared. I am very frightened, not only for my life but also for Minmin, and you included"

Wonho chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Its new for me too Hyungwon. I'm used to just commit to my mission and life goes on afterwards"

"Then why the changed of heart?"

"I -----" before Wonho could respond to Hyungwon, his words was cut short when someone approach their table.

"Wonho..."

Wonho freeze on the spot, fiddling with his hands as he lowered his gaze. He knew well who the voice belongs to and he refused to set his eyes on the latter.

"Wonho love, didn't you miss me... I miss you..." He whispers as he leaned down behind Wonho.

Hyungwon was baffled as he witness another side of Wonho he wished to never see. Wonho looks vulnerable and weak before the stranger that had approach their table.

Hyungwon noticed the change immediately as soon the stranger put his hand at the back of Wonho neck. Wonho becomes much more weaker and fragile.

He remain silent throughout as the stranger compliment his changes. Wonho eyes gets teary and it makes Hyungwon uncomfortable.

"Excuse me? Who are you actually?" Hyungwon mustered up his courage to asked the person.

The stranger looks up, finally setting his eyes on Hyungwon for the first time. "Oh who is this Wonho? Is it my love rival?" He questioned, hand tighten at the back of Wonho neck. "Answer me now..."

"H-h---He's my friend and no, he's not" Wonho quietly answered, avoiding eye contact with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon gets on his feet and went to Wonho side. "Sir, I don't know who you are but get your hand off my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" He smirked and narrowed his eyes at Wonho. "Baby, did you just heard what he said? Look at me and tell me that he's lying..."

As Wonho remain unresponsive, the stranger begins to act much more aggressive with Wonho. Pulling his hair to make Wonho look at him.

"Thats it. Piss off sir" Hyungwon said aloud, pulling the stranger off Wonho hair. Pushing him away from Wonho.

The latter only smirks, fixing his coat as he stare at Hyungwon. "I bet he never tell you about me. But heres to break it to you pretty boy, Wonho is my baby boy and will always be one. So don't think you have the world to yourself" he says in authority manner over Hyungwon.

"Well fuck then, I don't share whats mine sir. My dick is his throne and it'll be the only one he need. He don't need throne like yours" Hyungwon challenge, staring at the stranger dead in the eyes. "And please, piss off" he adds.

The latter nodded in acknowledgement, he patted Wonho shoulder. "Until next time Wonho, just because you left... Doesn't mean I still don't want you..." He says, walking away and bumped on Hyungwon shoulder on his way.

Hyungwon eyed the stranger until he left the cafe, only then he sit back beside Wonho.

Scooting closer, Hyungwon caresses Wonho's back. "You okay there?"

Wonho nodded, brushing his hair back. He leaned against the chair and stare at Hyungwon. Trying to stifle a smile, Wonho covered his face with his hands.

Hyungwon stare back at Wonho, raising his eyebrows in questioning manner. "What?"

"Really now? Your dick is the only throne I would need?"

Hyungwon pouted and leaned back against the chair. Crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, don't blame me. I learn it from you"

"You learn from the best. Should we become boyfriend then?" He grinned which only makes Hyungwon shake his head in disbelieve.

Hitting Wonho biceps Hyungwon looked away. "Don't be delusional, I can't do love. _You'll just get hurt like all those love stories on the movies_ " He mutter, stuffing the cake into his mouth.

Wonho nodded and sit up. Pulling the plate in front of him. "You're right... Why would I even think about that when I'm in a position to end your life. Why would I make this complicated for both of us"

Hyungwon audibly sighed and reach out to ruffle Wonho hair without making any eye-contact as he sense Wonho impending breakdown. " _Don't think any less of yourself just because I couldn't love you properly._ You deserve better than that man whom I assume you're in past relationship with"

Wonho let out soft laughs, putting down the fork and leaned back against the chair again. "I really do deserve better, that's why I left"

"If you don't mind me asking, what actually happened..." Hyungwon discreetly questioned.

"Things happened between us and it went downhill from there. The abuse multiple and my feeling wavered but I was hopelessly in love with him. I overlooked the obvious issues. I just keep on believing he will change..."

"But he didn't?" Hyungwon interrupt, bridging the gap between the two of them.

"Jokes on me, he change for the worse. I couldn't even tell anymore if he actually loved me back. And from that alone, I learned that _sometimes no matter how much you love someone... They just can't love you back in the same way_ "

Wonho words makes Hyungwon becomes speechless. Hyungwon couldn't come up with proper response instead he put his arms around Wonho. As to comfort him through his best method, which is giving hugs.

As silence passed between them, Wonho looked up from his hands, eyes filled with tears. "He's the one who broke me. You asked me who broke me so much that I become like this right?" He scoffs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. " _Its him_..."

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

  
His phone ring in his pocket and Wonho answer the phone without looking at the caller ID as he was talking with Hyungwon.

_'Changkyun is such a sweet child aren't he?'_

Wonho pulled away his phone and the number currently calling him is a private number and the voice had been modified. Wonho tried to calm his senses as not to provoke the other end of the call.

"Who are you... What do you want from us?"

_'Me? Nobody. I just love seeing all of you suffer. I'm just like you, didn't you take enjoyment out of other people death Wonho? I've seen you, you're really obsessed with it'_

"I kill those who deserves it unlike you"

' _Are you sure? Who are you to decide if oneself deserves to be alive in this world? Are you a god?'_ The latter chuckles grimly.

"God or not, I'm not like you."

_'Think about it... I wouldn't do all these if you all didn't do anything wrong... Am I right?'_

"Fuck off and stop messing with the others like this." Wonho spat, ready to end the call but the person on the other hand is yet to be done with Wonho.

' _Alright, you're the King piece in this chess game Wonho, the others are simply distraction along my way... I need to eliminate all of them to get that check mate'_

"Be my guest then. Come and destroy me"

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for spending time to read Delivery Boy! I appreciate it big time, lof lof! (´∀｀)♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance, I really appreciate you reading my stories and I always love hearing anything you have to said for Delivery Boy. Give it some love and you are free to talk to me on my twt acc: adrianahjghani 
> 
> Lof you a lot, thank you Monbebe. and of course, Monsta x. 
> 
> Always.


End file.
